piano de cristal
by Hizuri Ken
Summary: que pasaría si, en realidad, Kyoko fuera la ex prometida de Sho, y en ves de no amar no pueda tocar el piano? por suerte recibirá la ayuda, a pedido de sus padres, del famoso pianista Kuon Hizuri que sera su tutor y en el futuro tal vez algo mas... ¿podra Kuon liberar de la oscuridad a Kyoko?
1. la tecla que arruino la cancion

Este es un nuevo fict, echo de mi inspiración, en realidad iba a ponerlo como un fict en el que ren, kyoko y sho hacen de la trama, interpretando un drama, pero hablaría mucho del drama y casi nada de la historia en sí, así que termine haciendo un AU

Que lo disfruten

Capítulo 1: la tecla que arruino la canción

Ahí está ella en ese pasillos de esa lujosa escuela, debido a que le pico demasiado la curiosidad, esa joven, bella con esos cabellos negros y ojos dorados como el oro, aunque el oro no valía un cuarto de lo que ella valía, esa joven proveniente de una de los familias más ricas de Japón, a pesar del tener todo lo que pudiera pedir, a diferencia de muchas hijas los amigos de sus padres, que siempre son creídas, arrogantes, egoístas, orgullosas, vanidosas, etc… esta joven tenía un gran corazón lleno de amor, bondad, humildad, compasión y generosidad, además de vestirse siempre sencilla sin querer llamar la atención, ni hacerse la importante, esa joven llamada kyoko mogami, hija del c.e.o de la empresa mogami , rinto mogami y su esposa saena mogami, quienes trataron a kyoko con amor, enseñándoles siempre que la belleza del interior era más importante de lo que uno puede demostrar a las personas, a pesar de enseñarle buenos principios, cuando se trataba de negocios a los padres de kyoko no les importaba si su hija de 17 años pataleara o llorara, los negocios eran sagrados, y en este caso se hablaba acerca del compromiso de kyoko con el hijo de c.e.o de la empresa fuwa, shotaro fuwa, pero lo bueno fue que como los mogami ya se conocían antes que nacieran sus hijos, y el trato que ellos tenían de pequeños hiso que el compromiso no fuera incomodo, al contrario, para kyoko fue una bendición de los dioses, ya que kyoko siempre de pequeña admiraba y amaba a shotaro, a lo cual cuando se enteró del repentino compromiso de sus padres estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, sus miles de oraciones a dios, al fin fueron contestadas

Flash back

-kyoko hija, te aviso que te vamos a comprometer con shotaro fuwa, el hijo de los fuwa

-queeeee, no puede ser posible, cuando nos casamos, donde está el anillo, y cuando compramos el vestido, lo quiero como de princesa

-tranquila kyoko, primero van a conocerse mejor, aunque ustedes son amigos de la infancia desde muy chicos y se conocen perfectamente, quiero que se conozcan como pareja, aunque tú ya lo veas como pareja, el por ahí no te ve, y luego de los 6 meses anunciaremos el compromiso, está bien

-si, **OMG! Seré la novia de sho por 6 meses y después nos vamos a comprometer, esto no pudiera ser mejor, muy pronto seré kyoko mogami DE FUWA! KYAAA, va a ser muy romántico, y luego viviremos felices para siempre y tendremos muchos hijos, espero que se parezcan a mi guapo esposo**

Fin del flash back

a lo que solo se debía anunciar a la prensa la gran noticia, por lo que, esperarían un tiempo, como 6 meses, para avisar a la prensa ese compromiso, por lo que estos seis meses serian de noviazgo y salidas juntos a los lugares que quisieran, seguro muchos pensaran, y como era el príncipe del final feliz de kyoko, bueno, de príncipe no tenía nada, era solamente un joven rico, mimado, egocéntrico, egoísta, caprichoso y playboy, pero que le vio esa mujer para enamorarse, bueno muchos dicen que el amor es ciego, pero esto es demasiado

Siguiendo con kyoko, ella de verdad era una excelente estudiante, responsable, prolija y muy trabajadora, a diferencia de sho que sus notas eran más malas que un resfriado en verano, pero al igual que kyoko compartían un talento, su pasión por el piano, podían pasársela horas escribiendo notas de música, y modificando y componiendo bellas canciones, e imitando a pianistas que marcaron la historia,

Para ese dichoso compromiso, donde, los dos a la par hicieron una hermosa presentación de la canción del pianista ciego Andrea bocelli (es real, búsquenlo en wiki) vivo por ella, donde kyoko tocaba el piano y sho por su parte cantaba la canción, dedicada a kyoko para demostrar cuanto daría la vida por ella

Pero en este día en particular el destino de kyoko cambiaria dando un giro de 360 grados, volvamos a la parte en donde empezamos

-kyoko, kyoko, kyoko- decía un profesor bastante serio por el hecho de que su alumna no prestaba atención- señorita kyoko mogami

-si profesor que paso

-quiero que lleves estos papeles a la clase 1 B, son muy importantes

-enseguida sensei

-pero por favor, la próximas ves presta atención cuando uno te habla- dijo gritando, debido a que la pelinegra salió como un rayo al percatarse de que esa era la clase de su querido prometido

**-voy a ver a shotaro, hoy que emoción, se verá tan adorable durmiendo como siempre lo hace en horario de clase, quiero ver esta vez en otro ángulo como babea, kyaaa, seguro se verá todavía más moe, y tengo que si es posible una foto de él, así completare el álbum sho-chan durmiendo en la escuela parte n 943, jijiji, que emoción, esperen a donde es el aula de sho-chan**

La ojidorado se estaba dirigiendo sin darse cuenta al aula de los profesores y cuando reacciono, pego la vuelta y fue hasta el aula 1B

-donde estarán todos, se habrán ido de receso ahora…. Ahhh que tonta me olvide que tenían receso ahora, bueno volveré a mi salón**…..**

De repente kyoko se esconde debajo de la mesa debido a sus muy buenos reflejos** porque me estoy ocultando, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solamente una alumna va a dejar a otra clase unos papeles que su sensei le pidió que entregara** cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, reconoció las dos figuras que entraron al salón:

-que quiere fuwa, estoy siendo muy generosa al darte algo de mi tiempo

Kyoko de inmediato reconoció la vos de la chica, era kanae kotonami, una de las chicas más deseadas de la preparatoria, sus compañeros de clase nunca dejaban de hablar de ella, a pesar de no tener novio, cuando un chico se le declaraba ella lo rechazaba de inmediato, hasta incluso pensaron que era lesbiana por su negatividad a las confecciones de los chicos

-perdón kanae-sempai es solo que quiero que seas mi novia- en ese momento a kyoko se empezó a doler el pecho

-no estoy tan desesperada por conseguir novio, además,tienes un anillo en tu dedo, fuwa no estas comprometido con mogami-chan de la clase 1ª

-si comprometido por conveniencia, mis padres me obligaron a comprometerme, aunque me negué con toda mi alma, no me escucharon, encima de todas las chicas ricas que pudieron haber elegido, tuvo que ser kyoko- kyoko sintió más dolor en el pecho

-pero en los diarios te vi muy feliz, además, estuvieron saliendo antes

-ella es para mí…. Como decirlo….. Es mi fuente para conseguir todas las riquezas de los mogami, y lo de salir antes, se llama fingir, debería ser actor no crees preciosa- ese preciosa, hiso que en kyoko se callera una lagrima

-pero incluso, en su fiesta de compromiso le dedicaste una canción en piano

-debía ser mas creíble, la prensa se daría cuenta que estaba fingiendo, por favor crees que me enamoraría de una mujer plana, sin ningún atractivo, ingenua y con sus principios cero maquillaje

-ya veo, entonces, porque no rompes tu compromiso, solamente la harías sufrir mucho

-no sabía que kanae-sempai fuera celosa

-hablo enserio fuwa, no se merece que la lastimes

- pero está bien, romperé mi compromiso con mi fans-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cara de kanae

-que acaso es tu fans

-así es, ella se muere por mí, no podría vivir sin que me sirviera es solo una fans alocada, porque me realidad me gustan las mujeres como tu kanae-sempai y serás mi novia no-dijo acercando sus labios a la cara de kanae

-está bien- dijo ella suspirando

Sin darse cuenta ninguna de esos dos, se encontraba kyoko con el corazón hecho trizas, cayéndole una y otra y otra lágrimas, hasta que se levantó y miro como esos dos estaban a mini centímetros de besarse

-no hay ningún problema fuwa-kun ahora le aviso a mi padre que rompa nuestro compromiso-dijo kyoko con una mirada seria y lanzándole el anillo en su cara

-kyoko espera!

-no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida-empezaron a desprendérsele lagrimas como una canilla

Perfecto, entonces, hasta nunca, pero algún día me veras en televisión como el mejor pianista de la historia, y la empresa de los fuwa triturara a los mogami

-no será viceversa, pero te juro que me olvidare de ti, te superare y empezare de nuevo, y veras que seré más feliz que ahora

Sho acercándose a ella, y tomándola con una mano la barbilla y otra sujetándole la cintura dijo-vamos a ver si lo logras- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella con la intención de besarla

A lo que kyoko reacciono y le dio una bofetada- déjame en paz, porque no le das un beso, como hace un rato lo estabas por hacer, a kanae-sempai- marchándose furiosa

Kyoko empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta que llego al baño, donde empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de pecho, que le hacía sentir peor todavía los recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado con sho, esas palabras que le dijo a la sempai, que para el ella no era nada, que todavía deseaba jugar con sus sentimientos intentando besarla, estaba tan nerviosa que devolvió, y tuvo que llamar a su chofer para que la fuera a buscar de la academia, no quería que sho la viera así, ella mismo dijo que lo iba a olvidar, y ahora la iba a ver toda pálida y débil, por lo que dio la excusa de que sus padres debían decirles algo, y si técnicamente algo la joven debía decirles, miraba ahí con una lagrima rondando en su mejilla, hasta que llegaron a la mansión mogami, donde la joven entro viendo a sus padres tomando el té:

-Kyoko, mi amor, se retiraron temprano

-no, me saltee las demás clases, quería hablar con ustedes de algo importante

-dinos hija que ocurre, haremos lo que sea

-deseo romper el compromiso con shotaro

-pero porque kYoko tú lo amas no, y además si se enteran la prensa nos querrá comer vivos tanto a nosotros como a los fuwa

- no lo amo, solo soy para ella un objeto para su futuro, él no me ama, yo no quiero darle el gusto de que me vea todavía enamorada de él, por favor rompan el compromiso- casi llorando

-está bien hija, lo haremos

-y dos cosas más, quiero que rompamos todo contacto con los fuwa y no quiero estar más en kyoto, deseo irme a E.E.U.U

-estás loca, hija no puedes decirnos que rompamos contacto con los fuwa, a pesar de que ahora no se llevan bien, nosotros tenemos una amistad muy linda

-y por qué crees que quiero que nos vayamos del continente, no lo quiero ver más, lo odio, el me daño, me mintió y me engaño, te juro que nunca les hablare de nuevo en mi vida, si no hacen lo que les pido- dijo kyoko que no lo aguanto más y llorando se fue para su cuarto

Después de ver a su querida hija, que nuca lloro en su vida, porque pensaba que molestaría e incomodaría a la gente si la viera así, llorar desconsolante y correr a su habitación, después de unas varias horas de conversar y darse cuenta que ellos de verdad deseaban lo mejor para su hija decidieron romper el compromiso, romper cualquier lazo que no sea laboral con ellos e irse a vivir a América para evitar el acoso de la prensa

cuando con valor entraron al cuarto de su hija avisándole que ya rompieron el compromiso y que empacara sus cosas para irse a América, ella de inmediato se fue y empezó a empacar sorprendiendo a los padres debido a que su hija, pensaban, iba a abrazarlo a los dos y a llorar juntos, pero la triste realidad era otra, en su cama estaba lleno de papeles con frases como **el mundo es una porquería, la gente es estúpida, prefiero morir que vivir aquí, porque no se muere todo el mundo y me dejan sola, las personas buenas son ingenuas y estúpidas**, se dieron cuenta que su pequeña y cariñosa hija fue reemplazada por una persona fría y solitaria.

Paso el día siguiente y la familia mogami ya estaba aterrizando en nueva york, América, donde empezaría otra vida esta chica , que además de cambiar de emociones hacia los demás, lo primero que hiso fue tirar toda su ropa que ella tenía, vestidos, zapatos, pantalones, remeras, sombreros, accesorios, hasta incluso artículos de lencería, y de inmediato cambio su look completamente, se tineo su cabello negro de rubio y las puntas y algunos mechones de su pelo negro con rosa flúor, empezó a usar ropa completamente negra y reveladora, se puso un piercing en el labio, se convirtió en una gótica total, y que no hablaba nada

Sus padres se preocuparon muchísimo, tenía problemas en la escuela porque se veía metida en peleas de chicas, e incluso con chicos de clases superiores, la expulsaron de muchísimas escuelas, no tuvieron más opción que hacer que estudie en su casa, donde le fue mejor, pero ella se negaba rotundamente a tocar el piano, esa caja con teclas que en un momento la había compartido con su ex prometido, donde él le había dicho que la amaba, que daría su vida por ella, todo eso era una mentira, esos recuerdos le venían a la mente cuando veía o escuchaba una nota de un piano, se ponía furiosa y se iba corriendo, sin que nadie lo supiera a llorar un poco, debía desquitar esos sentimientos, eso dolor en su corazón que nunca se sanaría, pues la feliz y amorosa kyoko que conocían se había espumado dejando a la gotita kyoko

Ahora en ese maldito presente, como ella lo llamaba, se levantaba viendo otro día de porquería en su habitación, donde esperando para su estúpido desayuno, hecho por los imbéciles cocineros de sus padres, ya la verdad no deseaba vivir, ya había pasado un año desde la venida a América y ella yo le veía sentido a la vida, la vida es solamente nacer, crecer, que te pisoteen y morir

A ella lo único que le permitía seguir en pie era la piedra, recuerdo de su querido amigo, del cual por su edad no se acordaba su nombre, pero se acordaba que lo llamaba corn, a ese chico que le mostro todavía más lo bello que era la vida, aunque ahora para ella no era el mismo significada, siempre se peguntaba dónde estaba el ahora mismo, a pesar de no mostrar emoción alguna, en su interior, reflejaba una bella felicidad al contemplar esa bella piedra azul

Pasaron los minutos y apareció uno de sus mayordomos con la bandeja que dejo en la mesa de su cuarto debido a que los padres de la chica no le hablaran a la joven, solamente se les permitía en el ámbito laboral, para caerle bien no, así evitaban un seguro disgusto y terror de los sirvientes ante su tétrica hija

La joven vio que en la bandeja había una nota a lo ella la vio:

**kyoko cuando termines de desayunar, quiero que bajes, debemos decirte algo importante**

Ella nunca les hacía caso a sus padres, a pesar de siempre ser la chica obediente, desde ya un año había cambiado, pero por alguna razón rara (el destino), cuando termino de comer se fue dirigiendo a la sala sin saber que cambiaría de nuevo su destino

Hace un par de horas antes:

-un gusto señores mogami, mi nombre es kuon hizuri, que era lo importante que debían pedirme

-por favor, basta de formalismo, llámanos rinto y saena, joven hizuri

- y ustedes llámenme kuon

-bueno kuon, te hemos llamado, hace años que tenemos lazos con kuu y Julieta, y nos habían comentado que te graduaste en una universidad de música y que te especializas en el piano

-así es

-conoces la historia de mi hija, no es así

-si me lo había contado mi papa

-bueno la verdad es que, a kyoko siempre fue muy talentosa en el piano, pero lamentablemente después del accidente no quiso saber nada del piano y cambio completamente

-sí, la verdad muy lamentable, y que quieren que haga yo

-nos gustaría que le enseñes piano a kyoko, eso yo estoy segura que reconstruirá su corazón destruido, esa felicidad que tenía cuando tocaba el piano, por favor, has que la devuelva, solamente debes hacer que ya no odie el piano te lo agradecería mucho

-entiendo el dolor, frustración y desesperación que deben pasar, estaría más que encantado de ayudar, pero la cuestión es que yo soy un hombre de 21 años y mis horarios de trabajos como pianista son rotativos, si quiero que kyoko recupere la capacidad de amar el piano tendría que estar horas con ella, y aunque viniera todos los días no serviría de nada, porque de mi tiempo solamente tengo disponible 1 hora por día, después le doy prioridad a estar con mis padres, mis tíos takarada, y luego paso el resto del tiempo con mi manager yashiro por los asuntos del piano

-entendemos perfectamente eso, y por eso con permiso de tus padres y tus tio, kyoko se ira a vivir con ustedes

-queeee

-la decisión ya fue tomada, solo veníamos a avisarte, espero que lo puedas lograr kuon

Antes de que kuon pudiera refutar llego kyoko gótica, a lo que su madre dijo:

-a kyoko perfecto que bajaste, él es kuon, un amigo de la familia, y a partir de ahora, tu tutor de piano, empaca tus cosas que de ahora en adelante vivirás en la mansión hizuri

**Bueno la verdad espero que lo disfruten, como saben es un AU que con mi cabecita linda invente, espero que lo disfruten y hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. reconstruyendo la canción perdida

Seguimos acá estoy con mi segundo capi, lo empecé a escribir en borrador y las ideas me vinieron y empecé a escribir y no pare mas, espero que estas ideas que brotaron en mi cabeza, les gusten, además de los razonamientos de kuon

Que los disfruten

Skip beat no me pertenece, sino a la señora nakamura

Capítulo 2: reconstruyendo la canción perdida

-no digas estupideces madre- dijo kyoko pegando la vuelta para irse de ese maldito lugar, cuando dio la media vuelta y dio un paso, lo sirvientes le cerraron las puertas a kyoko, y la trabaron con llave y seguros, por si la cosa se ponía violenta

-no son ningunas estupideces, es enserio, vamos a recuperar ese deseo destruido de tocar el piano, kyoko, tú tienes un increíble talento y lo debes lucir, no recuperarlo, sería como tirar un precioso diamante costoso a un precipicio y no intentar recuperarlo, se desperdiciaría una fortuna- dijo rinto muy serio

-pues yo deseo, como es mi diamante, que se caiga del precipicio más alto posible y se destruya completamente, que desaparezcan cada uno de esos pedacitos rotos, y que su existencia desaparezca de la tierra, me importa un comino lo valioso, costoso o lindo que pueda ser, solo déjenme sola de una maldita buena ves-dijo intentando abrir las puertas

-ya tomamos una decisión kyoko, no importa que llores, no nos hables nunca, nos odies, nos desees la muerte, nos insultes o patalees, la decisión ya fue tomada iras si o si, aunque no te guste- dijo saena también muy seria

-pues aunque me amenacen, no me moveré de aquí, ya termine mis estudios de preparatoria obligatorios, ya no me pueden obligar a seguir estudiando, y menos piano, ustedes bien lo saben que lo detesto, la verdad que los odio, son unos estúpidos padres, no me quieres comprender, por sus sentimientos egoístas, tanto desean tener de que más presumir, son unos codiciosos, pueden, aunque sea, hacer algo bien en su vida, que sea respetar mi opinión

-vaya que chica más estúpida- dijo kuon como medio riéndose

-disculpa te estoy hablando a ti- dijo kyoko dirigiéndole una mirada de no me agradas a kuon

-no, no me hablaste-dijo kuon

-entonces, no te metas donde no te llaman-dijo kyoko

-y encima grosera, se nota que eres la típica hija de padres ricos que es una re consentida, que solo piensa en sí misma, yo la verdad odio a ese tipo de chicas que son solo unas creídas, arrogantes, egoístas, orgullosas, vanidosas, etc..,me dan lastimas tus padres, ellos son personas muy buenas, y tienen que estar soportándote todos los días cuando ni se lo merecen, y además ellos tomaron esta decisión porque de verdad te quieren y desean lo mejor para ti, sabes hay chicos que por diversas razones sus padres los abandonaron, murieron o los maltrataron que se morirían por tener padres como los tuyos, pero lamentablemente , no sabes valorar lo que tienes ahora, solamente te aferras a ese estúpido pasado que ya paso-dijo kuon serio

-tu mejor te callas, porque no me puedes comprender, yo lamentablemente no tuve una vida perfecta como la tuya, donde nadie te engaño y todos fueron buenos contigo, no tienes idea lo que es que te mientan, manipulen y te engañen, no tienes derecho a criticar mi vida

-tú crees que alguien acá tiene una vida perfecta, nadie la tiene, todos tenemos angustias, preocupaciones, miedos, temores, etc… yo ojala tuviera una vida perfecta pero no la tengo, pero sabes, yo a diferencia de vos y la mayoría de las personas, no estamos constantemente pensando en eso, no nos aferramos a lo que paso ayer, luchamos en el presente, viviéndole de la mejor manera posible, luchando día a día, viendo todo lo bueno de la vida, eso es lo importante, porque si nos fijamos en todo lo malo que sucede todos estaríamos deprimidos, tratando mal a gente que ni se lo merece, eso es lo importante

-eso odio de la gente que no puede entender que ese dolor no lo puedo superar que todavía me duele, tengo un dolor inmenso en el corazón

-ese es lo que me molesta, siempre me duele, me duele y me duele, siempre lo importante para ti es lo que te afecta a vos, nunca vas a pensar en tus padres que lo dejaron todo en Japón por vos, dejaron de tener contacto con los fuwa por vos, rompieron el compromiso por vos, todo lo hicieron por vos y tu estas con ese espíritu egoísta de que me duele y me duele que me tiene podrido, baja tu cabeza del cielo y mira la realidad, no es solo importante lo que te suceda a vos, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor

-son solo idioteces las que decís pianista de cuarta

-yo puedo ser un pianista de cuarta, pero ese pianista de cuarta va a ser tu tutor, y además, el hecho de insultarme no quita el hecho que eres una egoísta y maleducada niña rica

-ya no tengo ganas de hablar con una persona que no entiende el punto que quiero llegar, mejor me largo

-kuon te agradezco que hayas aceptado nuestra petición, pero me doy cuenta que esa niña nunca cambiara, así que ahórrate las molestia y ve a tu mansión-dijo rinto avisándole a los sirvientes que abran la puerta

- yo no me rindo tan fácilmente rinto, le aseguro que lograre que su hija sea muy talentosa en el piano que incluso podrá tocar con los ojos cerrados- dijo kuon intentando que kyoko escuchara

-pero kuon no te das cuenta que no quiere saber nada del piano- dijo saena

-no deberían mimarla tanto señores rinto y saena, ustedes tienes una hija muy orgullosa, lo bueno de eso es que solamente deben tocarle el orgullo para manejarla

-no entendemos

-observen: la verdad que eres una cobarde, si lo que me conto mi padre no es mentira tú al único hijo de los fuwa las habías jurado que lo superarías, lo olvidarías y que serias mas feliz de lo que pudiste estar con él, que piensas que diría si te viera ahora aca, malhumorada, y por un capricho, no querer tocar un piano, que por lo que entiendo, él también sabe tocar no es así, pero bueno después acostúmbrate a ver el por todos lados acerca de que shotaro fuwa, el famoso pianista, y técnicamente te habrá superado, mientras tu estarás en tu cuarto escuro lamentándote por un estúpido pasado que ya paso

Esas palabras fueran un golpe muy duro para el orgullo de nuestra querida protagonista, ene se momento se puso a recapacitar respecto al juramento que le había dicho a sho, era cierto, que en este momento en vez de luchar por mejorar en sus habilidades para el piano, ahora mismo estaba sufriendo y pensando en él, lo que el ahora por su orgullo estaría pensando que ella está haciendo, pero no, ella no puede darle la razón, desde que le declaro que lo odiaba por la infidelidad y la manipulación, ya no debía darle la razón como antes, so orgullo que había alimentado no podía desmoronarse, kuon tenía razón si ella quería sentirse mejor debía cerrarle la boca a ese odioso hombre, para demostrarle lo que una mujer plana y sin ningún atractivo puede hacer, ahora venía la parte difícil, temía que admitir que su tutor, si ahora lo reconocía como tutor, tenía toda la razón desde el principio y pegándose la vuelta, hasta donde están sus padres dijo

Suspiro- está bien voy ir-

A lo que sus padres cuando oyeron eso se abalanzaron a abrazar a kuon, su hija que desde el accidente se volvió rebelde al fin acato una orden de sus padres, con solamente escuchar las palabras de kuon, pero como siempre a la pelo flúor se le escapo otra palabra

-pero con tres condiciones 1 no me van a obligar a cambiar mi look, 2 solamente aprenderé y tocare, no me quiero presentar en espectáculos ni nada para llamar la atención y 3 cuando haya aprendido completamente el arte de tocar el piano, yo tomare la decisión de dedicarme al piano o no

-perfecto hija, y si decides que no ya no te molestaremos respecto a tu decisión y podrás hacer tu vida sin nosotros como una carga, hasta incluso si lo deseas te mandaremos a una mansión que ahora estamos construyendo para ti y podrás vivir allí sola y hacer lo que quieras

-cuanto es el periodo para que yo aprenda completamente el piano madre

-eso lo decidiré yo y te aviso que tocar el piano no es solamente tocar unas teclitas según los indica una partitura, es expresar un total sentimiento de uno y reflejarlo en una canción

- no será muy difícil

-bueno kyoko entonces, ve a empacar tus cosas que en un rato viene la limosina que te llevara con el joven kuon a la mansión hizuri

Sin decir una sola palabra, empezó a subir las escaleras para empacar sus cosas, para dirigirse a un lugar desconocido, donde por motivo que su orgullo reclamaba, antes muerta que sho la viera así, para demostrarle que no es ninguna chica fácil y boba, mientras que nuestro querido pianista sonreirá victorioso

Pasaron como unos diez minutos hasta que la joven bajo con su maleta preparada, con lo que sus padres la despidieron

-pórtate bien con kuon, no lo hagas renegar mucho, y hazle caso en todo kyoko

Cuando kyoko escucho eso giro y vio la cara de kuon con un tono burlón a lo que ella respondiendo a su madre solamente suspiro

-te quiero hija

A lo que su padre la abrazo unos minutos, que cada minuto se le discurrían lagrimas a su padre, aunque esa niña desde hace un año le había declarado que lo odiaba, que era un estúpido y mal padre, él sabía que todavía quedaban rastros de esa pequeña chica, fuerte y feliz, que era su verdadera hija, pero a pesar de todo los problemas personales, rinto iba a extrañar a ese pedacito de sol que desde el principio que nació le había robado su corazón, en el momento en que abrió esos bellos ojitos de recién nacido supo que daría la vida por ella, pero ella volvería en un periodo indeterminado, volvería su pequeño ángel a ser la chica que tanto quería , a lo que cuando terminaron esos minutos se desprendió de su niña y dejo que se fuera a el vehículo

Kyoko se quedó pensando** tanto dañe a mi familia, con solamente haberme vuelto más reservada y fría, no lo puedo creer, pero, ellos lo deben entender, pero no me volveré pianista, solamente le demostrare a kuon que no soy una cobarde, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, porque de todos los tutores del mundo me tenía que tocar uno más maleducado y grosero** pensaba kyoko mientras que en su cerebro se hacían chispas

-te diré las reglas básicas de mi método de enseñar, todas esas las debes acatar te guste, o no

-haber escúpelas pianista

-primero, me debes llamar profesor kuon, segundo no debes usar insulto hacia los demás, porque los demás te están tratando bien y no se merecen que los molestes, tercero tus expresiones para hablar que no sean vulgares, porque no pareces una niña rica, pareces una chica callejera sin educación, cuarto tus lecciones de piano serán dos veces al día una bien de mañana y otra a la noche antes de la cena, si lo deseas puedes practicar, el practicar no es obligatorio, pero te aviso que soy muy perfeccionista, y si no te sale bien tendrás que repetir y repetir hasta que te salga perfecto, entendido niña rica

-eres muy.. como decirlo.. Eres eh… como se dice sin ser maleducada, irritante e insoportable

- y tú eres una grosera y maleducada niña- dijo kuon sacando un cuaderno en forma de tecla musical, y poniéndole un sello

-qué es eso

-es mi cuaderno de notas

-y porque pusiste un sello cuando te insulte

-porque, ahí cuando vos me faltas el respeto o no acatas una orden mía lo pongo para saber que mereces un castigo y pongo notas menores, y cuando veo que te esfuerzas, haces cosas que no sean tu obligación y cumplís mis órdenes mereces un privilegio, y pongo notas mayores, es para que entiendas que es la disciplina

-y si no quiero hacer los castigos que sucederá

-bueno tus padres son muy listos y me avisaron que cualquier cosa, que marque el número de el hijo de los fuwa y le cuente toda la verdad acerca de tu estado emocional actualmente

-eso es una amenaza

-así es, y no me tomes de loco, porque tú me obligas a hacer esto

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar llegaron hasta la bella mansión hizuri, con un jardín bien prolijo y lleno de bellas flores, a lo que entraron y el entraron a la mansión, lo que no sorprendió en nada a kyoko debido a que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus lujos, vio en ese momento a dos persona, una mujer alta con un rostro bellísimos de ojos verdes esperanza con unos tonos amarillos blanca como la leche y rubia con un vestido azul tipo musculosa y con un corte de bolados, arriba de la rodilla y unos tacos de aguja plateados afilados que la hacían verse más alta de lo que era que vino hasta el encuentro de ellos:

-saludas y respetar a mi familia también es tu obligación- dijo kuon susurrando en el oído a kyoko- y esta vez será más serio, si le faltas el respeto a mi mama, voy a llamar a fuwa, entendido niña rica

**Es su madre , no puede ser, esa mujer debe tener como unos 20 y algo, y es la mama de mi tutor, o se embarazo joven o usa todos los días una flor mágica para estar joven, ni mi mama se ve tan joven como esta mujer, puede ser por su altura…si debe ser modelo esta mujer**

-kuon querido, quien es el emo que trajiste acá, mejor llévatelo que en un rato vendrá kyoko y se asustara a ver una persona tan terrorífica

Kyoko sintió como si una flecha de chica terrorífica le clavara el pecho, lo que lo dejo tirada en el piso mientras kuon se mataba de la risa, a lo kyoko con un enojo acumulado en furia y un aura de los mil demonios dijo

-no, en realidad, señorita hizuri soy la nueva alumna de su hijo para el piano, habrá oído de mi soy kyoko mogami la hija de rinto y saena mogami, usted qué relación tiene con kuon, acaso es su hermana pequeña

-ahhh que chica tan dulce, perdón mi mala educación, llámame juliet solamente, y en realidad soy la mama de kuon

-enserio, pues no lo parecía, yo pensaba que sería su pequeña hermana, tiene una bella piel Juliet

- me halagas niña, eres muy amable, bienvenida a la familia hizuri, si mi tontito hijo te molesta no dudes en avisarme, si honey

-claro juliet

A lo que la otra persona se paró y fue directamente donde estaba kyoko y juliet, es era un hombre rubio de ojos verdes también pero en tonos verde esmeralda con unos tonos celestes de cabellos rubio y a diferencia de juliet menos blanco, pero blanco a la vez, llevaba un pantalón negro con zapatos negros y una camisa blanca sin corbata y unos lentes, kyoko miraba y pensaba

**Es igual que kuon, debe ser su hermano gemelo, es tan apuesto, espero que no sea como su hermano y sea más educado con las damas, lo curioso que es el rubio de ojos verdes y kuon es castaño de ojos marrones, bah, después me fijo**

No pudo terminar de pensar que juliet le susurró al oído- es mi Darling-** queeeee, es su esposo pero parece que fuera el hermano gemelo de kuon, no tendrán una plantación de planta rejuvenecedoras en secreto, espero que sea más educado que su estúpido hijo, que bueno que kuon no puede leer mis pensamientos**

-honey quien es esta chica

-Darling, ella es kyoko la hija de rinto y saena

Kuu se quedó mirándola un rato, no pudiendo creer que la niña dulce y pequeña que había conocido fuera ahora una chica gótica total

-un gusto señor hizuri conocerlo, mi nombre es….

-kyoko, si yo ya te había conocido antes, pero eras muy chiquita, seguro que no me reconoces, admito que me sorprendiste no te reconocí, eres muy diferente a la kyoko de antes, mi nombre es kuu hizuri un placer- dijo kuu besando la mano de kyoko

-Darling kyoko pensó que yo era la hermana de kuon, es tan dulce

-asi, bueno kyoko te tendría que prestar mis anteojos entonces

-cállate Darling no baka- dijo juliet dándole un puñetazo a la cabeza a kyoko

- papa, mama le avisan a Sebastián que lleve el equipaje de kyoko, y que la guie a su nuevo cuarto

-está bien kuon, ahí llamo a Sebastián, kyoko yo nunca en mi vida tuve una hija, yo aunque lo anhele cuando quede embarazada no me fue bien y tuve a kuon, y cuando Darling fue hace mucho a Japón, cuando tú eras chiquita me conto acerca de la adorable y dulce hija de los mogami, y ahora que estarás viviendo con nosotros, te puedo llamar hija

-será un placer madre

-ohh que adorable- dijo juliet abrazando fuertemente a kyoko y dándole besos, dejando a una kyoko paralizada y con una cara de miedo

-mama te recuerdo que kyoko es japonesa, y los japoneses son muy reservados, así que abstente de dar cariño americano

-perdón hija

-no está bien mama, debo acostumbrarme a las costumbres americanas

-ejem...- dijo kuu con Sebastián al lado

-ok kyoko Sebastián te dirigirá a tu cuarto, espero que te guste y nos vemos en la cena

-ce..naa..-dijo kyoko confundida

-también es tu obligación comer con nosotros para presentarte, pero tienes una nota alta, pero te presentaras hoy también a mis tíos takarada, asi que, si o si debes ir, y para la cena, no te pongas nada revelador- dijo susurrándolo en el oído, a lo que ella subió y se fue para arriba **ja esa chica vamos a ver que harás cuando conozcas a mi tio lory el mensajero del amor, y que dirá María de ti, bueno eso será interesante en la cena**

**Bueno admito que no podía parar mas de escribir y escribir debería hacer borradores de papel mas seguido jjajjaaa, bueno aquí contesto mi review**

**Mutemuia: muchísimas gracias, me esforze mucho y me alegro que el modo que modifique la trama te haya gustado, pensé mucho en como cambiar tanto las emociones de los personajes como sus roles, por ejemplo, quería lograr hacer una kyoko mas fría y dolida y lo puso de manifiesto pensando en mi hermana, esta kyoko es una versión de mi hermana y hice un kuon con mis cualidades de manifiesto y dándole vida a ese personaje, sin no quitarle algunos detalles como el lado cursi de kyoko por corn, y me esforze por que sea una narración omniciente pero tratando a la ves de darle vida osea que no tenga nada que ver pero si jjaaj gracias por comentar**

**Besos mis lectoras**


	3. las consecuencias de la reconstruccion

Bueno no he tenido ni una migaja de tiempo de actualizar, pero el viernes me hice de tiempo y escribí mi borrador que como siempre no paraba de escribir, es frustrante saben, no poder parar de escribir, pero es mejor jajaja

Bueno vayamos a lo nuestro

Skip beat no me pertenece, sino yo habría matado a Saena con una escopeta bam bam bam

Capítulo 3: Las consecuencias de la reconstrucción

**Se suponía que solamente debo aprender a tocar ese maldito piano, nada más, ahora tengo que cenar con un montón de desconocidos y tendré que ser amable con esa estúpida gente, ayy que dolor de cabeza, porque todos no se mueren de una maldita buena vez, hay muchísima gente al parecer egoísta, y ese pianista de cuarta llamado Kuon me vuelve loca, quien se cree que es, argggg como deseo estar en mi cuarto oscuro, donde nadie me molesta y no existo para nadie, pero, NO, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE SHOTAROU ME VEA DERROTADA, tranquila Kyoko, NO LE DARE LA RAZON NUNCA EN MI VIDA, , me voy a dar un baño con agua bien fría, sino destruiré este cuarto con una patada, pero LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO VOY A MATAR A ESE PIANISTA, ARRRRRGGGGGG** pensaba Kyoko con un aura bien oscura de los mil demonios, mientras aventaba su maleta con una fuerza que casi atravesó la cama de su nuevo cuarto, y de un portazo se fue a bañar

En la sal de estar

La familia Hizuri se encontraba sentada en sus lujosos sofás de terciopelo rojo, tomando una taza de café, dentro de unas dos horas vendrían de sus vacaciones la familia Takarada compuesta por estos integrantes:

Lory Takarada: hermano de Kuu y tío de Kuon, el C.E.O de una empresa de música, llamada LME, fanático del piano y todo lo relacionado con este

Maria Takarada: hija del hijo de Lory, ósea la nieta de Lory y sobrina de Kuon, ella es la fan n1 del pianista Kuon Hizuri, su tío, en secreto ella adora todo lo escalofriante y las cosas con cráneos, y cosas punk

Y presentando a la próxima integrante de la familia Takarada, Jelly Wood: famosa estilista y maquilladora profesional, apodada la bruja, por la rapidez que cambia tu aspecto

Esta cena era muy importante para Kuon, ya que es desde pequeño siempre adoro a su tío Lory, debido a que él le mostro la belleza de un piano y sus hermosas melodías, y gracias a él, ahora era un famoso pianista, Kuon siempre recordaba esas veces en que su tío venia pagándole a profesores para que le enseñen a leer música, a componer sus propias canciones, las tácticas y trucos de todo pianista, todos esos favores para Kuon los tendría que pagar con su vida, y el sabía que Jelly era una mujer que Lory amaba profundamente, nunca lo había visto más enamorado desde….. Bueno ya se lo imaginan, y el quería que ella estuviera cómoda y pudiera formar con Lory una gran familia feliz y unida, por eso, oraba que Kyoko no metiera la pata, porque el mismo se había prometido marcar ese número de celular que tanto aterraba a Kyoko

-Kyoko es una chica muy dulce, tierna y amable, para mí solamente debería cambiar su vestimenta de yankee, pero eso se arregla fácilmente, lo que no entiendo, ¿porque Rinto y Saena la trajeron a vivir a aquí?-dijo Juliet

-tus sabes muy bien mama, el dicho que dice que las apariencias engañan, ella no puede ni ver un piano que se altera, ella odia y insulta a la gente a su alrededor, cuando vine hoy a la mansión Mogami, estaba completamente encerrada en su cuarto, además de que tiene un carácter podrido y repleto de orgullo, la verdad de que si ustedes no fueran amigos de Rinto y Saena, la hubiera repudiado con toda mi alma, pero además adoro las desafíos de piano como estos

-escuche que estuvo comprometida con el hijo de… como era…. Es una empresa media conocida no me acuerdo- dijo Juliet

-creo que es Fuka, Fura, Futa…- dijo kuu mu- dijo Kuu muy confundido

-no será Fuwa

-ese el hijo del c.e.o de la empresa Fuwa

-y ¿qué sucede con eso?- pregunto el pianista n1 de Japón

-es que Rinto me comentaba que estaba muy preocupado, porque desde esa vez, no ha podido conseguirle algún candidato a Kyoko, nadie que pueda sucederle la empresa, que lastima por Kyoko, ¿qué opinas Kuon?

-no gracias, no quieras engañarme madre, tu sabes que en el tema del amor estoy un poco resentido, además que no soy muy romántico y no tengo tiempo, aunque fuera la mujer más perfecta del mundo, diría un rotundo no

-nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir

Kuon intento contestarle a su madre, pero Kuu, percatándose que se habría un tiroteo entre madre hijo, opto por cambiar de tema rápido, y si quería lograrlo, debía tocarle los cuernos al toro

-bueno, bueno, dejemos esta linda charla para otro momento, te está quedando poco tiempo para arreglarte Juliet, y no queremos dejar otra vez a Lory y a Maria esperando como el año pasado

-tienes razón debo verme presentable para la visita de tu hermano y su prometida, y tu Kuon ve a tu cuarto y báñate también

-oky-dijo mientras subía su cuarto a la velocidad de la luz para darse una ducha

En el cuarto de Kyoko

-ahhhhhh, como odio mi vida- dijo Kyoko mientras salía de esa ducha con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, ella ahora debía prepararse para esa cena especial donde vería a un montón de parientes de su imbécil tutor de piano, eligió por el deseo de no pelear más por hoy, la ropa más formal y menos reveladora que tenia

Era un vestido negro (como siempre) en la parte de arriba era un ajustado corsés que resaltaba su bella y chiquita cintura, y en la parte de abajo era negro con gazas negras, tipo como un tutu a la mitad del muslo, se puso unas pantimedias negras y unos tacos agujas de color (adivinen) negro , luego el maquillaje consistía en rimen negro, con delineador negro y por suerte de los suertes un rubor durazno, cuando termino de arreglarse refunfuñando un poco, se sentó en su cama a esperar hasta que Kuon golpeara para avisarle que ya habían llegado los invitados, hasta que..

TOC TOC

-los invitados ya llegaron lady- Kyoko enseguida se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para dirigirle una mirada apropósito de no me agradas, que nunca llego porque se quedó con unos ojos de plato ante lo apuesto que se encontraba el conjunto de su tutor

Llevaba unos pantalones medio vaqueros color beige un poco chupinados, una camisa bien blanca como la leche, un cinturón marrón y un saco azul marino, sin corbata

Aunque Kyoko, desde ese accidente, no volvió a opinar acerca de la apariencia de la gente, admitía dolorosamente que su tutor se veía muy apuesto, pero su orgullo estaba primero, así que reacciono y salió de su cuarto, a lo que Kuon saco su libretita y puso una nota mayor, lo que kyoko ignoro

Ademas de no haberse dado cuenta que Kuon coloco su brazo en una posición para guiar a Kyoko a la sala, pero Kyoko ignorándolo cruzo enfrente de el sin ningún problema, a lo que el pianista saco otra vez el cuaderno y esta vez puso una nota menor, lo que esta vez Kyoko si noto

-¿porque hiciste eso?, no hice nada malo

-en principio no hiciste nada malo, incluso te puse una nota mayor, por arreglarte sin que yo te lo pidiera, pero me ignoraste cuando te di el brazo para guiarte a la mesa

-y quien dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda, soy bastante grande para saber en qué lugar se encuentra la mesa para cenar

-es el deber de todo código de caballero y la obligación de cualquier dama en su sano juicio aceptar- dijo mientras ponía otra nota menor

-y ¿eso porque?

-me faltaste el respeto, te había dado el privilegio de poder salir antes de la mesa, después te lo quite y ahora tienes la obligación de tener una conversación con mi tío

-ah….

-ah,ah ,ah calladita la boca, señorita-dijo Kuon acercando el sello menor en el cuaderno

Ella solo asintió casi explotando del enojo

Bajaron las grandes escaleras de la mansión para poder saludar a los parientes de Kuon, Kyoko trago saliva por saber lo que le espera, ahí vio un hombre al lado de Kuu de casi su misma edad, un hombre de cabello negro largo que le llegaba por el cuello, con un pequeño bigote también negro, era atractivo pero para la gente de su edad, y junto al lado había una pequeña niña muy linda de cabello ondulado de color marrón mostaza, ojos de color limón, y con una vestimenta media tradicional de color rojo con bordados blancos

Kuon inmediata mente arrastro a Kyoko de la muñeca, hasta donde se encontraban esas dos personas, mientras que le susurraba en el oído

-si quieres un privilegio, se amable con mi tío y mi sobrina

De un tirón llegaron en frente de ellos y Kyoko sin más remedio dijo

-hola, buenas noches, mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami

-un gusto Kyoko, mi nombre es Lory Takarada y ella es..- dijo tirándole indirecta a Maria

-Maria Takarada, te aviso que Kuon es todo mío- lo que logro que tanto Kuon como Kyoko quedaron colorados

-no sé de qué estás hablando Maria yo soy solamente la alumna de tu tío, nada más, incluso yo no quería aprender con él, pero me obligaron así que tuve que aceptar, y por eso, odio con toda mi alma a tu tio, asi que es muy tonto pensar que pudiera suceder algo entre nosotros dos, no crees Maria

Kuon estaba a punto de explotar del enojo cuando su madre salió de uno de los cuartos con una mujer, rubia de ojos marrones, más baja que Kyoko, que llevaba una bella pollera larga dorada con una remera de algodón negra y unos tacos de plataforma negros, y unas joyas doradas, se veía muy hermosa y consigo llevaba un anotador y una lapicera anotando todo lo que Juliet le indicaba

-y bueno esas son algunas sugerencias para poder conseguir todos los lujos mediante las riquezas de tu prometido

-gracias ya tome apuntes necesarios para conseguir ese bolso con diamantes

-de nada Jelly, muy pronto seremos familia, y te tendré que pasar todos los datos para aprovechar sus riquezas

En ese momento Jelly, noto que Lory con Maria hablaban con una joven que ella no había visto y picándole la curiosidad se dirigió como un cohete hasta donde se hallaba la joven

-ejem…..

-ahh Kyoko te presento a mi prometida que te comente Jelly Woods, Honey ella es Kyoko la pupila de Kuon

-un gusto- dijo Jelly

-igualmente- dijo Kyoko intentando hacer una falsa sonrisa

-bueno basta de charla, deben tener hambre vamos a comer- dijo Kuu queriendo comer

Se sentaron a la mesa, y cada uno hablando con quien más le caía bien, Juliet y Jelly hablaban mientras Juliet le contaban las claves para poder dominar a su prometido, Kuu y Lory charlaban las anécdotas de los caprichos de sus parejas y Maria recibía la atención de su tío Kuon, mientras que Kyoko comía sola, sin hablar con nadie, hasta que Lory pregunto algo de lo que debió morderse la lengua

-y ¿Kyoko te gusta el piano? Ya que ahora te mudaste por un tiempo aca, para aprender con mi sobrino

A lo que sintió un momento incomodo, Kyoko intentaba que sus demonios internos no se expulsaran y destrozaran todo, y con tranquilidad y autodominio contesto:

-si.. Me gusta –dijo Kyoko casi en un suspiro

-a mí me encanta también, desde la primera ves que lo escuche me enamore del piano, de hecho, yo pague toda la educación a kuon referente al piano, asi gracias a mi hoy el es pianista n1 de América, me gustaría si fuera posible que tocaras algo, no tuve tiempo de escuchar piano en mis vacaciones, así que sería un honor escucharte

-tio no creo que sea buena idea, ya que recién acabamos de comer y Kyoko no tiene mucha experiencia- dijo Kuon sabiendo que pasaria

-de que hablas Kuon, si Rinto y Saena me hablaban maravillas de su hija, que es toda una prodigio en el piano, vamos a el living ahí hay un lindo piano vamos- dijo Lory levantándose y agarrando a Kyoko de la muñeca y llevándose a el living

-aquí esta, es hermoso no Kyoko, casi nuevo, cuando tiene como unos 50 años, toca algo Kyoko asi veo tus habilidades prodigiales del piano- dijo Lory emocionado mientras que Kyoko estaba con la cabeza gacha

-tio en serio Kyoko no tiene experiencia en tocar el piano, te arrepentirás si lo dejas tocar

-de que hablas, toca un poco Kyoko

Kyoko solamente obedeció y se sentó, poso sus manos sobre las teclas y empezó a tocar, lo que sorprendió a Kuon que pensaba que se armaría un escándalo, esa bella canción de vivo por ella de Andrea Bocelli, mientras Lory lo gozaba al máximo, pero lo extraño es que Kyoko seguía igual con la cabeza gacha

**Increíble esa chica tiene un increíble talento, como puede ser posible que no le guste, cuando lo hace perfecto, ni yo a su edad llegue a tocar de esa forma, está casi a mi nivel actual, por eso es que estaban tan preocupados Rinto y Saena, hay que aprovecharlo, pero esperen esa no es vivo por ella, o no** pensaba kuon hasta que ocurrió algo

En un momento se escuchó como se trabo la música, y Kuon se dio cuenta porque, en esa parte de la melodía, si la estuviera cantando la letra seria

** Vivo por ella y nadie más **

**Puede vivir dentro de mi, **

**ella me da la vida, la vivo... **

**si está junto a mí... si está junto a mí**

Vio como en el rostro de Kyoko empezaron a llover lágrimas y lágrimas de sus ojos mientras ella levantaba la cabeza, volvía esa estúpidas imágenes volvían, esos te amo, los abrazos, los besos, los regalos, y los juramentos todos eran mentira, todo era una estúpida y vulgar mentira, que ese hombre la había tirado, la había dañado, y tocar ahora la canción que dedico todo su amor fue una mentira, a lo que se levantó dejando mudos a todos y ella dijo

-es estúpido, es tonto y tarado la persona que se pasa la vida tocando este pedazo de madera con tecla, donde uno se las pasa con el traste en una silla sin sentido, es odioso, maldito shotarou- dijo mientras se aproximó adelante a la pared y con un puño- como te odio. Dijo mientras quebró totalmente la pared del living- tocar el piano es la cosa con menos sentido del mundo, lo odio y me da asco- grito y pego la vuelta y se fue corriendo en su habitación

Mientras que Kuon miraba con una cara de decepción, Kuu, Juliet y Jelly estaban muy asustados, Lory con una cara de tristeza y Maria con una de OMG

-explícame la situación sobrino- dijo el C.E.O ante esa situación

-bueno según lo que me contaron actualmente Rinto y Saena, ella estuvo comprometida con el hijo del grupo Fuwa y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el, ambos compartían la pasión de tocar el piano y les gustaba hasta estuvieron en competencias internacionales, pero él le rompió el corazón y ella quedo devastada y todo ese dolor y esos recuerdos le vienen a la mente cuando toca un piano, y desde ya un año estuvo aislada y sin contacto alguno encerrada en su cuarto, hasta que hoy Rinto y Saena me pidieron devolverle ese amor hacia el piano y de esa manera y vuelve a amar al piano volverá a ser la joven que antes era

-ya veo… interesante, pero aunque lo odia y lo repudia tiene un increíble talento, y si toca asi después de un año de no practicar ni tocar ni escuchar otra melodía, si siguiera practicando y trabajando duro podría incluso ser más famosa que tu sobrino, me gustaría también brindarte una ayudita, todo sea por el amor al piano

-tu siempre con tus ayudita, perdón por el momento incomodo que paso, vayan a dormir deben estar cansados

-si Kuon, pero lo de trabajar en equipo en enserio, y ahora justo se me ocurrió una idea

-¿qué idea tío?

-tu sabes que en la empresa se está creando para tener más músicos, grupos y secciones para perfeccionar a músicos, que les cuesta tocar un instrumento especifico, y ya tenemos de grupos y secciones de guitarra, violín, flauta, etc

-y en que ayudaría a Kyoko

-bueno que estaba pensando hacer un grupo y una sección para otro instrumento y no se me ocurría nada, pero ahora ya se, voy a hacer una de piano, primero estaría en un grupo junto con otras personas para aprender a no odiar al piano, mediante muchos desafíos y trabajos y tu serás su sempai en esto y estarás junto a ella, hasta que desaparezca el odio y después de que desaparezca, que lo empiece a disfrutar y luego iria a una sección donde empezaría a trabajar en mi empresa oficialmente como tu

-suena interesante tío, pero la cuestión es que ella había hecho un trato con los mogami, y dijo que ella misma elegiría si deseaba continuar o no en la música

-yo creo que si tu logras que ella olvide a ese muchacho, va a poder dedicarse a la música, si tú mismo me dijiste que la razón detrás de su odio es que recuerda su doloroso pasado, asi que además de ser su tutor intenta ser su amigo, ella en ese momento podrá liberar todo ese dolor, y por favor, intenta que ella se divierte en esta carrera, es la única forma de salvarla dela oscuridad

-veo que ahora tio eres todo un poeta de primera, mañana demos los detalles acerca de esto

-bueno, yo solo digo, además de que tu estas muy resentido con el tema del amor, puede ser que tú la cures y ella te de alivie del dolor

Kuon en ese momento se puso colorado como un tomate, y refunfuñando se fue de la sala, y el C.E.O estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo avergonzado a su sobrino

**Odio cuando no puedo dejar de escribir, me estoy durmiendo y no paro de escribir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora a contestar sus review**

**Cuchufleta: me alegro que no te molestaran que fueran algunos largos, mi inspiración esta por la nubes jajaj, me alegro y muchísimas gracias por comentar**

**Besos a todos nos vemos a la próxima**

**Ken**


	4. la búsqueda de notas

Después de unos desesperados mensajes que actualice y actualice, lo cual me beneficio ya que tengo un montón de review jajaaj, seguimos con el siguiente capítulo de este AU, y como siempre no paro de escribir

Vayamos a donde me quede, pero antes

Skip beat no me pertenece, sino esta historia sería un manga y anime

Capítulo 4: la búsqueda de notas

Dolor y tristeza

Esas eran las palabras que describían ahora mismo a esta joven, mientras con sus piernitas recorría la lujosa mansión y su temporal hogar, mientras en sus bellos ojos negros(en realidad son dorados como todos sabemos, pero el uso de lentes de contacto hiso que fueran negros) mientras unas inoportunas y sentimentales gotas de agua salada caían por el orificio lagrimoso como una manguera explotada, corría y corría mientras hacia un caminitos con sus fluidos de dolor, hasta que llego a su cuarto donde, por casualidad, salía de limpiar una de sus mucamas

-miss Kyoko, ¿ya termino la cena?, bueno su cuarto ya ..-antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la joven gótica cerró la puerta dejando con la palabra en la boca a la mucama

En su cuarto en completa oscuridad:

-¿porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí?, siempre me esforcé por ser buena con él, ser humilde, bondadosa, gentil, simpática, divertida, lo intente todo para agradarle, lo alabe de pies a cabeza, lo único que me faltaba era besarte los pies, pero no, tú me pisoteaste, rompiste mis sentimientos, quede como una boba enamorada por un imbécil, la vida no es un cuento de hadas, no hay príncipes, ni hadas madrinas, ni gente buena, nada de eso es real, fui ingenua en pesar que me amarías, pero todo fue mi culpa al quererte de más y tan solo recibir la mitad, dando como resultado perder mi gran talento y hasta incluso llegar a odiar el piano para siempre, lo perdí todo y no tengo nada, no me queda nada-dijo hablando sola, hincada sobre el piso, con las manos en su carita, luego apoyando sus manos en el piso dijo-tengo miedo-se cayeron más lagrimas

TOC TOC

-Kyoko-dijo el pianista n1 preocupado

-no quiero hablar ahora pia… Kuon

-¿puedo pasar aunque sea?

-quiero estar sola, no me molestes

-no sirve de nada, no te aísles aunque quieras aparentar que todo está bien, que eres fuerte y eso, va a ser peor, solamente déjame pasar

-no

-es una orden de tu tutor

-pero igual, no quiero

-voy a llamar a Fuwa y contarle todo lo que ocurrió

-no me interesa, hace lo que se te de la maldita gana, no me importa

**-debo entrar si o si-**pensaba Kuon, cuando de repente su cerebro reprodujo una idea

Entonces como todo hombre con piernas fuertes y largas, dio una patada a la puerta, logrando que esta se abriera y dejando ver a una joven llorando , con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con las rodillas en la cara, llorando y llorando, lo que causo mucha tristeza y fuerte dolor en el pecho**… **

Acercándose a ella, se arrodillo a estando a su altura, y con su mano toco su cara mojada

-no llores más Kyoko-dijo con una cara muy dulce

-eso que interesa, si lloro o no, si igual me vas a dar un horrible castigo por arruinar la cena de tu tío, y sé que soy muy egoísta por tratarte mal, pero déjalo así

-no digas eso, yo no vengo a retarte ni a castigarte, ni darte un sermón, solamente que me preocupas, eres mi responsabilidad-dijo Kuon con su mano todavía en su mejilla

-no te molestes en eso, igual siempre sucede así-dijo Kyoko con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas

-¿cómo que siempre es así?** claro, debe ser que le pasaba seguido, y siempre terminaba así, nunca pudo descargar todo ese dolor que sentía, y es algo que le da frustración y no aguanta, por eso es que es tan fría y maleducada, sus padres nunca se preocuparon en comprenderla un momento, pensé que solamente era un mero capricho, pero me doy cuenta que es más un trauma emocional en ella**

-no importa ahora, solamente ponme las notas menores que quieras y déjame

-no te voy a dejar, descárgate Kyoko

Kyoko lo miro con una cara de "¿este loco se tomó un whisky antes de venir o qué?"

-me refiere a que llores y llores, cuéntame todo ese dolor que hace un año que aguantas, que no te deja mostrar tu verdadera personalidad, tu dijiste que tus padres no te comprendían y no tienes a nadie, pues aquí tienes a tu tutor para tirarle tu dolor-dijo Kuon extendiéndole la mano

A Kyoko le empezaron a brotar las lágrimas como cuando uno hace pochoclos en el microondas, y se aferró rápido a el pecho de Kuon, mientras que el envolvía a Kyoko con sus brazos protectores, mientras la joven lloraba y lloraba aferrada, Kuon le besaba la cabeza y dijo

-yo nunca me alejare de tu lado-casi en un susurro

Pasaron los minutos de desahogo y los dos rendidos por el sueño no se dieron cuentan, y terminaron abrazados en el piso frio, pero calientes sus cuerpos, mientras que en el rostro de Kyoko se podía por primera vez, después de un año una bella sonrisa otra vez

Al día siguiente, la primera persona en despertarse fue la querida y desahogada Kyoko

-¿porque estoy en el piso?-dijo gruñendo, pero se quedó con los brazos de plato al ver que estaba abrazada en el piso con su tutor, y encima en el piso, si alguien los viera en esa posición se imaginarían cada cosa de ellos, ya veía las noticias

**Alianza de Hizuri y Mogami**

**Ultimas noticias: descubrimos la aventura del famoso pianista Kuon**

Ya se imaginaba la cara de sus padres, se quiso soltar del cuerpo caliente y hermoso de su tutor, pero parecía que tuviera vida propia ese cuerpo, mientras más se quería salir, más fuerza daba y más pegada quedaba a Kuon, además, como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo, se escuchó que el picaporte de la puerta se intentaba abrir

-Miss Kyoko, voy a pasar, somos el tío de Kuon, Maria, Juliet y Kuu-dijeron abriendo de apoco de la puerta

**-¡o no!, lo único que me queda es hacerme la dormida**-de inmediato cerro los ojos y se hiso la dormida

Mientras que los demás que presentaron la escena

-¿porque esta Kuon abrazando a Kyoko dormidos?-dijo Kuu

-eso no es lo importante, lo están haciendo en el piso-dijo Juliet

-no pensé que después de ese comentario, fuera tan directo-dijo Lory

-con que lo odia-dijo Maria con una cara sarcástica

-¿que hacemos?, los quedamos mirando hasta que despierten o nos vamos- dijo Kuu

-que no es obvio-dijo Juliet

-Kuon siempre se hace el perfectito, que no le interesan las mujeres, que por ese suceso, es anti-relaciones amorosas, y ahora así, es más claro que el agua, vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta que despierten, igual no tardaran mucho en despertarse, pero por si acaso, Sebastián- dijo mientras su mayordomo trajo cuatro reposeras y unas bolsas de pochoclos

**-tendré que fingir estar dormida, hasta que Kuon se despierte, pero despiértate pronto**-su deseo se volvió realidad, sintió como unas manos le empezaron a tocar su cabello y enredar sus dedos

Kuon abrió los ojos viendo a centímetros de él, la linda carita de su alumna, ahora admitía que se veía muy linda durmiendo, y sin poder resistir más, deposito un beso en la frente de la chica, después de darle un beso tierno y casto, soltó sus brazos del cuerpo de ella, y pegándose la vuela, vio una pesadilla

Atrás de él, estaban Maria, su tío y sus padres, sentados en reposeras cómodos en frente de ellos con pochoclos en la boca, todos congelados con el gesto que realizo

-no puede ser-dijo Kuu

-con que estas resentido en el tema del amor, ¿no es asi?-dijo Lory alzando una ceja

-tío Kuon, ¿te vas a casar con Kyoko?-dijo Maria inocente como siempre

Kyoko viendo que ya era el tiempo de parar de actuar, abrió los ojos para ver la escena, Kuon completamente colorado, sus padres, su tío y Maria sentados con pochoclos y además de sentir unos labios en su frente

-¿qué paso aquí?-dijo Kyoko

-eso nos gustaría saber-dijo Juliet

-¿qué sucedió a noche?, y seguro que hicieron algo anoche, porque Kuon, Naomi me dijo que después de la cena no volviste a tu cuarto en toda la noche y te encuentras aquí, así que, explica porque mi querido hermano puede suponerse cualquier cosa-dijo Kuu

**-mucama buchona**-pensó Kuon

-lo que sucedió no fue nada de lo que ustedes se imaginan, yo me sentía muy mal, y Kuon vino y me consoló y bueno lo abrace mientras me desahogaba y nos quedamos dormidos, del largo tiempo que paso, y hablando de eso, la verdad mil disculpas por haber hecho ese escándalo en la sala del piano, me siento muy arrepentida, lo lamento mucho

-está bien Kyoko, no te preocupes fue como un pequeño raspón, no te hagas drama, ya que sosa nuestras querida hija postiza-dijo Juliet muy feliz

-pero ¿porque tío besaste en la frente a Kyoko?-dijo Maria

-¿qué?-dijo Kyoko asombrada y aterrada

-yo no hice nada de eso, solamente le sople en la frente porque tenía una pelusa

-si, si, si te creo y todo sobrino-dijo Lory- pero bueno, después hablaremos de eso, bueno vayan y báñense y bajen para tomar el desayuno en el comedor, ahí te quiero comentar algo Kyoko-dijo retirándose con todo su sequito

-gracias Kuon por escucharme, me siento muchísimo mejor, siento que con desahogarme, me siento una persona nueva, muchísimas gracias, con permiso

Kuon se quedó con la boca abierta** tanto le afectaba no desquitarse, pobre chica, pero, ahora Kuon ¿porque le besaste la frente?, me siento muy confundido, tendré que ver que tengo, me siento muy raro, y siento que se me estruja el pecho, serán puntadas solamente**-dijo Kuon mientras se iba a su cuarto a bañarse

Pasaron como unos cuarenta minutos y bajaron los dos juntos de la escalera, lo interesante de acá, es que Kyoko cambio un poco su look, no digo completamente, no me refiero a que dejo su pelo natural y se sacó sus lentes de contacto, no no, hablo acerca un poco de la vestimenta, se vistió con un jeans ajustado oscuro, un remera manga larga blanca y arriba una sudadera sin mangas gris, con la frase **Music describes you **y unos zapatillas negras, resulto extraño porque la gótica Kyoko siempre elegía todo negro, corto, ajustado y muy revelador

-¿que querías decirme Lory?-dijo Kyoko sentada desayunando

-vaya sí que eres directa, pero me agrada, me recuerda un poco a ti sobrino-dijo lory sonriendo

-anda al grano tío, me tengo que ir a LME con Yukihito-dijo Kuon tomándose solo un café

-okey, okey, bueno Kyoko como tú sabes yo soy el C.E.O de LME y hacemos grupos y secciones de música en instrumento particulares, y bueno, hay una sección de piano, pero no hay un grupo de piano, mediante ese grupo te ayudara a borrar el odio que le tienes al piano y lo logres amar y disfrutar tocar cada melodía, y luego irías a una sección para empezar a trabajar en eso, si deseas dedicarte al piano, ya que es tu obligación solamente aprender el piano, hoy empiezas, iras a LME hoy junto con Kuon, la sección si preguntas se llama Love me piano, ahí habrá gente que te explicara maso menos algo, ahora pueden retirarse

-gracias Lory, me esforzare al máximo por dejar de odiar al piano y recuperar ese talento perdido-dijo Kyoko y yéndose con Kuon afuera

-chau tío-dijo Kuon limitándose a levantar la mano

Se fueron directo afuera donde se encontraba un Toyota Corolla 2014 negro enfrente de ellos, Kyoko vio cómo su tutor sacaba una llave y destrababa su auto

-las damas primero-dijo abriendo la puerta del coche

-muchísimas gracias Kuon-dijo Kyoko sonriendo, lo que causo impresión en Kuon, por tres razones, 1: el nunca desde su llegada vio una sonrisa verdadera de ella, 2: sus padres comentaron que desde el suceso no sonrió mas, 3: su sonrisa de verdad era linda

Kuon saco su agenda y puso tres notas mayores, lo que Kyoko noto y pregunto

-porque tres notas mayores

-la primera: te disculpaste muy respetuosamente con la familia, 2: le dijiste a mi tío que darías lo mejor de ti, valorando su duro empeño en tu talento y 3: me diste las gracias cuando abrí la puerta, por eso, por cierto, debemos ir a buscar a mi manager

-está bien-dijo Kyoko

Kuon arranco el coche y se dirigieron por un camino, en un momento Kyoko vio por la ventana del espejo un hombre castaño, de ojos marrones con lentes y trajeado acercarse al coche y abrir la puerta del asiento de co-piloto

-buen dia Kuon-dijo el hombre

-igualmente Yukihito, te presento a Kyoko Mogami, la hija del grupo Mogami-dijo Kuon

-un gusto Kyoko, soy Yukihito Yashiro manager de Kuon

-un gusto Yukihito

-y ustedes dos ¿tienen una relación amorosa?, ¿se comprometieron?, ya se, se están conociendo-ese comentario dejo a Kuon y a Kyoko avergonzados

-se equivoca Yukihito, la relación de nosotros dos es de tutor-alumna solamente, el es mi tutor de piano, y ahora los acompaño, porque formare parte de un grupo llamado love me piano-dijo Kyoko

-ya veo, ¿tu eres la prodigiosa chica que toca bien el piano?

-así es-dijo Kyoko

Después siguieron hablando Yukihito y Kuon acerca de temas laborales, y Kyoko se quedaba callada mientras prestaba atención a todo lo que decían, hasta que llegaron a LME, donde otra vez, sería un nuevo desafío para Kyoko Mogami

**Es horrible no parar de escribir, pero termine por fin, jajja **

**Como sea, que les pareció la confusión de sentimientos de Kuon, es buena, díganmelo, sea directos por fis **

**Bueno a contestar review**

**Mutemuia: bueno eso se debe….. No te lo diré seria spoiler, además que aca hay muchos chusmas que leen las contestaciones ajenas (naaa mentira con la mejor onda) lo del corazón podría ser eso o viceversa, lo primero que se me ocurra, bueno y se va a poner interesante la relación de esas dos y por ahí, esta maria va a hacer algo que la maria original no hace, asi que espero que te guste cuando lo veas, gracias por tus comentarios positivos **

**Besos**

**Ken**

**Ela999: me alegro que te facinara, y por favor no te mueras, sino, no tendre lectoras, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

**Besos**

**Ken**

**Cuchufleta: kuon es tanto un maestro de dictadura militar en este fict, también llega a ser muy comprensivo cuando la situación lo demuestre y muy adorable y espero que te siga gustando**

**Un beso chocolatoso**

**Ken**

**Haru: yo odio no seguir alguna historia, asi que, no me pienso morir hasta terminarlo**

**Gracias por los animos de continuar**

**Besos**

**Sofitkm: pues te compro una escopeta y vamos por ahí, tu comentarios me dio mucha risa además que me dio animo de que de verdad la historia es un éxito**

**Besos**

**Ken**

**Bueno yo soy re contra re buena, asi que, un adelanto?...**

**Capítulo 5: la nota del pasado**

**-Kyoko te quiero presentar a tu compañera de grupo, ven Kanae-dijo sawara tranquilo**

**Kyoko estaba con la mandíbula por el piso, y paralizada**

**-Kyoko ella es Kanae Kotonami, tu nueva compañera del grupo love me piano, espero que trabajen en equipo, ya que son las únicas hasta ahora y deben llevarse bien si desean avanzar en el grupo….**

**Wuajajajajaj**

**Muéranse de intriga**

**ken**


	5. La nota del pasado

Admito que el adelanto que puse a muchos los dejo inquietantes, pero me estoy sintiendo de a poco mejor, de hecho, me estoy sintiendo con más fuerzas, este capi me costó más trabajo, lo gracioso es un inquietante adelanto y la mina (traduciéndolo es la muchacha o la chica, perdón a veces me salen frases argentinas) ni sabe cómo continuarla

Continuemos con esta bella historia hecha por los frutos de mis días de ver novelas

Skip beat no me pertenece, sino a Nakamura-sensei

Capítulo 5: la nota del pasado

* * *

><p>Entraron<p>

Esa simple palabra describe la acción que realizaron estas tres personas, pasaron en silencio por el pasillo de LME y fueron directo a la oficina del presidente

Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron al presidente Lory con un traje de samurái, cuando Kyoko lo vio vestido de esa manera y practicando espadachín con su sirviente Sebastián

-me olvide de contarte, mi tío tiene el hobbie además de tocar el piano, vestirse de una manera rara y un tanto infantil-dijo Kuon a la oreja de Kyoko

-llegaron justo a tiempo, Kyoko-dijo Lory

-Lory, ¿cómo llegaste antes que nosotros?-dijo Kyoko asombrada

-tengo mis modos-dijo Lory enorgullecido

-tiene un helicóptero-dijo al oído Kuon a Kyoko

-como sea, vengo a mostrarles personalmente como será la sección Love me piano-dijo Lory envainando su espada-Sebastián-dijo Lory haciéndole una seña a su fiel mayordomo

-pensé que estaría en un grupo-dijo Kyoko

-eso después te lo explico-dijo Lory

De inmediato Sebastián tiro una granada que hizo que un humo espeso saliera

Todos menos Lory, empezaron a toser y toser, hasta que el humo espeso se disolvió, mostrando un pasillo que mostraba tres puertas pintadas de un rosa chillón todas con notas mayores de piano

-¿qué es esto tío?- pregunto Kuon viendo las tres puertas

-porque no pasan a la primer puerta, y lo comprueban, hechos valen más que palabras-dijo Lory

Kyoko tomando la iniciativa abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa, era un común salón de clases, con asientos y un pizarrón y escritorio de profesor, llamo la atención, porque salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años con cabello negro y un poco enrulado con un poco de barba, Lory entonces hablo

-kyoko te presento al profesor de la parte educacional de la sección Love me piano, es el Takenori Sawara, desde hoy será tu profesor en la parte del conocimiento del piano, él te enseñara todo en forma escrita, los notas, las coordinaciones, la historia del piano, todo eso

-un placer-dijo Sawara con una sonrisa

-igualmente, me presento soy Kyoko Mogami

-por ahora, Kyoko eres la única miembro de esta sección al piano, más adelante tendrás compañeros dedicados también a esto, y también te servirá para poder volver a socializar con otras personas diferentes, pero unidas por el mismo problema

-sigo muy agradecida Lory, no sé cómo pagarte

-págamelo después, deleitándome con tu bella música que tú misma compondrás

-ehh.. si

-entonces este sería el salón de clases, y seria en la parte educacional y la siguiente ¿cuál sería?-pregunto Kuon curiosos

-vayan y compruébenlo-dijo Lory

-yo mientras tanto, voy a preparar la clase, en un rato nos veremos Kyoko-dijo Sawara despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta

Los cuatro abrieron la segunda puerta, entraron al parecer a un lugar parecido a un teatro, pero muy chiquito eran unas cinco tiras de asiento las cuales contenían 6 asientos, lo raro es que había dos piano, uno en la plataforma y otro en un costado al lado con una mesa, Kyoko al ver piano al mismo tiempo casi le agarra un infarto, pero:

-tranquila no pienses en ello, yo estoy contigo- dijo el pianista tocando la oreja de Kyoko

**-no puede ser posible, si mis ojos no me engañan, Kuon le dijo yo estoy contigo, en serio, desde cuando se le hace tan fácil decirle eso a una chica, es la primera vez que escucho que se lo dice a alguien, me parece que hay algo entre ustedes dos, Kuon me las pagaras por decirme eso**-pensaba Yukihito

-bueno, admito que este salón de la sección te costara un poco acostumbrarte, es una parte esencial de la disciplina del piano, es el salón de práctica, tu maestro en esta parte será Kuon, además de ser tu tutor personal, también será tu maestro en la parte musical del piano, tendrás que empezar a componer en esta parte la música y las letras, pondrás en práctica todo lo que Sawara te enseñe, Kuon te mandara tareas y tendrás acceso libre para venir acá y tocar este piano, el de la plataforma es para presentar tus trabajos, y la parte más complicada de este salón será que también, cuando empieces a componer canciones y melodías según los requisitos de Kuon, él siempre se pone muy exigente respecto a eso, pero yo creo que lo podrás controlar jeje

-y la última puerta ¿de qué es?-dijo Kuon

-ahh, esas te llevan a otras los puertas que son los vestidores-dijo Lory

-vestidores, para que, no me digas que tengo que usar uniforme-dijo Kyoko

-pues claro, así todos sabrán que eres de la sección Love me piano, con ese look gótico que tienes nadie va a pensar que están en una de mis secciones, toma tu uniforme y cámbiate, te esperamos-dijo Lory abriendo la puerta y empujando a Kyoko para adentro

-tío, ¿cómo son los uniformes?-pregunto Kuon

-ya veras

Paso un rato hasta que se escuchó abrirse la puerta de adentro

-tengo que salir así, es muy vergonzoso, es horrible este uniforme

-es tu obligación, así es el uniforme, a todos los que entraron a las otras secciones los obligue a usar uniforme, así que, kyoko, no eres la excepción

-está bien-dijo kyoko abriendo la última puerta y dejándose ver su uniforme

Kyoko vestía una falda con vuelo rosa chillón a la mitad del muslo, con una blusa blanca metida en la pollera y un blazer del mismo color de la falda con un logo atrás de un piano y unos tacones rosa crema, mostrando los dedos y en los bordes plateado con un moño también rosa chillón

Kuon y Yashiro al verla quedaron pasmados, hasta que el pianista no pudo aguantar más y se empezó a reír

-Lory es horrible el vestuario-dijo Kyoko casi llorando por las risas de los dos hombres

-bueno aunque no te guste, y el color será horrible, admito que te ves tierna Kyoko-dijo Kuon en medio de una risa

-además es un cambio completo de vestimenta, siempre estuviste acostumbrada a usar colores oscuros, pero nunca te vi con un color suave o claro, así que también tiene mucho que ver contigo, además no siempre será una pollera con blazer, puede variar el vestuario, a veces tendrás pantalones o zapatos, es para dar un cambio de vestimenta, y con el maquillaje lo mismo, y de eso se encargara mi prometida, así que Kyoko, y respecto a lo que me preguntaste antes, las clases que tomaras de escritura si serán parte del grupo y lo mismo que la clase de práctica, la diferencia por el nombre que he decidido que también en la parte de la practica hagas unos trabajos de piano, pero sin contarlos como tu debut, sino unos trabajitos de practica digamos, y por cualquier cosa aquí tienes los horarios, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, entonces me retiro-dijo Lory saliendo del pasillo

-te lo dije, mi tío es fanático del piano, si hace falta sacrificaría a María-dijo Kuon

Kyoko solo sonrió, luego le dio una ojeada al papel

* * *

><p><strong>Horarios y recordatorios de seccion Love me piano<strong>

**Doble turno**

**7-11 pm clases educacional **

**Profesor: Takenori Sawara**

**11-12 receso (los recesos, si se utiliza para comer algo, es obligatorio estar en la cafetería, no se permite traer alimentos aparte)**

**12-17 pm clase de práctica **

**Profesor: Kuon Hizuri**

**Recordatorio:**

**-es obligatorio que todos los miembros de la sección usen el uniforme, si no, serán expulsados inmediatamente**

**-el profesor de la sección mañana como la sección tarde, tienen el derecho de impartir reglas a los miembros de la sección, y es la obligación de los miembros acatar la reglas según corresponda el profesor y la clase**

**-debe haber una norma de convivencia pacífica entre los alumnos, no aceptaremos peleas, ni divisiones, ni insultos entre ellos, los alumnos que no resuelvan sus conflictos lo antes posible, serán expulsados**

**-están prohibidos los romances entre miembro-profesor o miembro-miembro, serán expulsados los miembros y destituidos los profesores**

**-cuando los miembros hayan demostrado dominar de todas las maneras posible el arte del piano, se graduaran de la sección y ellos decidirán hacer su debut o no**

* * *

><p>-ya tengo que irme, ya empezaran mis clases educacionales, me tengo que ir-dijo Kyoko dándose cuenta del horario y la hora que era<p>

-bueno entonces nos veremos en el receso, nos vemos-dijo Kuon

-chau Kyoko-dijo Yukihito

Kyoko entonces abrió la puerta de al lado, que correspondía al aula que tiene que empezar, para su sorpresa Sawara no estaba, entonces, Kyoko solamente se sentó, mientras esperaba, hasta que paso un rato y vino llegando Sawara

-Kyoko perdón por la tardanza, tuve que atender algo muy importante

-no pasa nada profesor Sawara, empecemos entonces las clases, más vale tarde que nunca

-pero antes te quiero decir algo Kyoko

-¿qué sucede?

-Kyoko te quiero presentar a tu compañera de grupo, ven Kanae-dijo Sawara tranquilo

Kyoko estaba con la mandíbula en el piso y paralizada

-Kyoko ella es Kanae Kotonami tu nueva compañera del grupo Love me piano, espero que trabajen en equipo, ya que son las únicas hasta ahora y deben llevarse bien si desean avanzar en el grupo-dijo Sawara sonriendo mientras se iba a su escritorio

Era imposible, ella de a poco quería mejorar y poder tocar el piano, quería olvidarse de todo ese pasado, donde técnicamente fue una basura y ahora su pasado la perseguía a ella

Kanae Kotonami, que hacia ella en este momento parada en frente de ella, y porque de las millones de personas que existen en el mundo y tienen dificultad también con el piano ella justo tenía que ser su compañera de grupo, el destino a veces puede ser cruel, esa chica, la que le robo a su prometido, bueno no lo robo técnicamente porque ese bastardo es un playboy, pero fue cómplice de adulterio, aunque admitiéndolo ella en realidad no quería que Kyoko sufriera, debe ser que o es tan mala persona, por lo que Kyoko extendiendo su mano dijo:

-hola un gusto Kanae, soy Kyoko Mogami

-que pequeño es el mundo, no me imaginaba encontrarme aquí con un ser tan repugnante como tú-dijo Kanae con una sonrisa arrogante y sentándose en una de las sillas, Kanae también como Kyoko llevaba un horrible atuendo rosa chillón, pero estos eran unos short con una musculosa blanca y una pupera de lycra chillón y unas botas blancas

Kyoko se estaba aguantándose las ganas de partirle una mesa en la cabeza, ósea, por ser la nueva novia de Sho, no quiere decir que le falte el respeto a su compañera en la sección Love me piano

La clase empezó y como todos los que asistimos a la escuela, sabemos que lo primero que hace un profesor nuevo, es la presentación, Sawara se presentó, dijo algunas cosas de él y etc, pero luego dijo

-como ustedes dos saben, el presidente les dio una hoja con las normas de esta sección, y si se fijaron en el papel dice que deben obedecer las reglas de cada profesor, bueno yo quiero miembros responsables, trabajadores y cumplidores y yo soy muy exigente en la área de trabajo en equipo, por lo que muchas veces tendrán que trabajar unidas, y evaluare más el trabajo en equipo que el simple trabajo, entendido

-si profesor-dijo Kyoko

Kanae solamente hizo un gesto que entendió

Las clases fueron normales, fue todo literatura, empezaron con algo sencillo, la historia del piano, ósea, quien lo descubrió, los antepasados del piano, etc, para Kyoko aunque no era tocar piano, era muy incómodo en ese momento, lo que Kanae noto y para burlarse dijo

-sabes, me pregunto ¿qué diría Sho si te viera asiendo todas esas caras raras de nuevo?, con razón te boto, quien querría estar con una maniática-dijo riéndose de una manera macabra

Kyoko con la furia almacenada se le escapo decir:

-y tú ¿qué haces aquí?, seguramente tu noviecito no tiene tiempo para enseñarte piano, y tu vienes aquí llorando pidiendo por favor que te enseñen-dijo Kyoko

-que…. Es…..tass diciendo-tartamudeaba Kanae-claro que no, de hecho él se está dedicando ahora a ser cantante dejo el piano, pero me pidió que lo estudiara para poder trabajar junto a su novia-dijo haciendo enfurecer a Kyoko

-¿qué sucede ahí?-dijo Sawara enojado- al parecer ustedes ya estudiaron mucho tiempo el arte de la música, porque al parecer mi clase las está aburriendo, quieren pasar enfrente y decirme todo lo que saben todo el piano

-perdón profesor Sawara-dijeron las dos jóvenes

Después de ese momento incomodo el resto de la clase fue tranquila, hasta que termino la tortura y vino el receso

En la cafetería de LME

Estaban ahí sentados manager y pianista hablando de asuntos de la vida, hasta que notaron la hora del receso de la sección Loveme piano

-me sorprende que el trabajo de profesor te lo hayas tomado tan enserio

-¿porque lo dices?

-bueno a ti nadie puede lograr que pospongas tus trabajos como pianista, y hoy me pediste que te desde el mediodía para abajo libre

-cuando es un pedido de mi tío, tu sabes que puedo hacer cualquier cosa

-mira ahí viene Kyoko, seguramente está buscando un lugar para sentarse, que se siente con nosotros así no está solita-dijo YukIhito

* * *

><p><strong>-qué bueno que se terminó el infierno, no me agrada nada la actitud de esa creída de Kanae, me pone los pelos de punta, y ese bastardo de Sho sigue todavía siendo su novia, y le pide que trabajen juntos en la industria musical, maldito, como te odio, tranquila Kyoko, cálmate, no traigas malas recuerdos, ahora estas en la cafetería, tienes que comer, si no te duraras más de 2 segundos con un piano enfrente tuyo<strong>

Kyoko entonces se despertó de sus sentimientos y con una bandeja recogió su almuerzo, lo bueno por ser parte de una de la secciones de instrumentos posee un bono de alimento gratis en la cafetería, tomo su almuerzo, y buscando entre asiento y asiento, pero todos estaban ocupados **admito que hay muchos trabajadores en esta empresa** siguió buscando, cuando uno voz que resulto familia la llamo

-Kyoko-dijo Yukihito asiéndole una seña a Kyoko

-ahh-dijo Kyoko y se dirigió a donde estaban Kuon con Yukihito

-siéntate con nosotros Kyoko, así no estás sola-dijo Kuon

-muchas gracias Kuon y Yukihito

-y ¿cómo estuvo tu primera clase educacional?-dijo Yukihito

-bien, supongo, estaba un poco incomoda por tanta información de eso, pero maso menos estable

-y ¿eres la única en la sección?-pregunto Kuon

-no, tengo una compañera

-ya veo, y ¿cómo te llevas con ella?, ya que son las únicas-dijo Yukihito

-buenoo….

-Kyoko quiero que nos seas francos-dijo Kuon

-yo la conocía antes, se llama Kanae Totonami, ella fue con quien Sho me engaño, la chica a la que Sho le propuse ser su novia, y cuando me vio, me trato como una cosa, y me empezó a contar cosas de su noviazgo con Sho para molestarme, y hoy casi nos castiga el profesor Sawara

-ya veo, pero será mejor que se pongan los puntos, porque tu bien sabes que unas de las causas de expulsión inmediata de la sección es los conflicto entre miembros-dijo Kuon serio

-si lose, pero es irritante que, estoy luchando lo más que puedo, y al parecer ahora se pone de acuerdo mi pasado de volver-dijo Kyoko con la cabeza gacha

-sí, para eso uno debe luchar, pero tranquila, solo intenta arreglar ese conflicto del pasado, sino, te será imposible avanzar y progresar en el futuro y graduarte de esta sección

-gracias, me siento mucho mejor

-solamente, una cosita Kyoko te tengo que avisar

-dime

-cuando entremos al aula, es posible que cambien completamente, así que no te sorprendas y por favor, adentro de esa aula, llámame profesor Kuon, y has que no me conoces, quiero actuar con imparcialidad

-entendido Kuon

-bueno yo me tengo que ir antes, tengo que preparar las cosas para la clase de hoy en un rato-dijo Kuon yéndose de la cafetería

-se pone muy serio Kuon cuando se trata de estas responsabilidades

-él es así, para él, el piano es algo importante, y siempre se prepara lo más bien posible, de hecho me pidió desde el mediodía para abajo libre para tener todo listo, además, que es un favor que le hace a su adorado tío

-ya veo

-por eso te doy otro consejito, si deseas que Kuon le agrades, debes tomar tus responsabilidades en su materia, también como algo serio, el evalúa también eso, además de otras cositas que te dirá en la clase

-gracias Yukihito, tomare el consejo

-me alegra, a nadie excepto tú le he dicho esto, asi que siéntete honrada, bueno será mejor que te vayas, porque faltan 10 minutos para que empiece la siguiente clase, y tu querido profesor, evalúa también la puntualidad-dijo Yukihito

-bueno, hasta luego Yukihito-dijo Kyoko levantándose y dirigiéndose para su clase de práctica, sin saber que el profesor Kuon, sería muy diferente a el pianista Kuon que ella conoce

* * *

><p><strong>Termine, OMG!, es desesperante no poder terminar de escribir, perdón por retrasarme mal, pero me costaba juntar todas mis ideas en un capitulo, se preguntaran, como será el pianista<strong>

**Jejeje es emocionante**

**Bueno a contestar sus review**

**Mutemuia: es la mejor manera de despertar, ya se imaginan, una escena re linda muy kawai arruinada con solo la acción de darse la vuelta, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos perfectamente que es, al parecer hay una epidemia de palpitaciones jeje, gracias por comentar, besitos ken**

**Sak19: ni te la imaginas, sería como un tubo de moscas la boca de kuon cuando la vea, y se va a poner peor la relación entre kanae y kyoko, luego..**

**Jejjee no hago tanto spoiler**

**Besos ken, gracias por comentar**

**Haru: perdóname haru-chan (no sé si eres hombre o mujer, pero te digo así de cariño) me cuesta un poco actualizar, pero maso menos voy bien, espero que te haya gustado y el desarrollo será como un círculo vicioso**

**Besos, gracias por siempre comentar, besos ken**

**Bueno, estoy con una alegria que ni se la imaginan, estoy medio loca, primero estoy re mal y ahora bien, eso se debe al poder de la música**

**Así que tengamos otro adelanto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: arreglando las notas <strong>

**-esto es una vergüenza, es inaceptable-dijo el profesor Kuon furioso**

**-pero ella empezó-dijo Kyoko tratándose de defender**

**-no, esa mocosa estúpida es la que está molestando profesor Kuon-dijo Kanae**

**-primero, dejen de echarse la culpa, acepten que la culpa es de las dos, y segundo, no permitiré señorita Kanae que insulta a su compañera, tercero, al parecer hay que repetirle cual es la norma de convivencia entre miembros de esta sección, Kyoko ¿me la puedes repetir?**

**-no se permite conflictos o divisiones entre miembros de una sección**

**-correcto y kanae ¿cuál es la consecuencia de no acatar esa regla?**

**-la expulsión inmediata**

**-exacto, la verdad que es una vergüenza que dos miembros adultos, estén actuando como bebes, y lo hacen por voluntad propia, porque ustedes me respondieron correctamente el reglamento, dejen de poner sus problemas personales en la clase, como dijiste kanae el castigo es la expulsión inmediata, pero tienen muchísimo potencial, así que, no le diré nada al presidente, pero ustedes tendrán que hacer algo también**

**-¿que tenemos que hacer?**

**-tienen que componer una canción juntas acerca de la amistad, y esa canción saldrá en un comercial, sino siento la esencia de la amistad en su canción, serán expulsadas**

* * *

><p><strong>Los dejo acá besos<strong>

**Ken**


	6. arreglando las notas

Si lo sé, ahora mismo están comprando un montón de escopetas para agarrarme a tiros, pero es así la vida de uno, como sea antes de comenzar contestare los review, para luego concentrarme en la historia

Mutemuia:…. Sin comentarios jeje, yo no digo nada, y respecto a Kanae y Sho, ya sé que esto es un AU, pero tampoco la pavada para pensar eso, no estoy tan descerebrada para hacer eso, así que, quédate tranqui, solo lee esto y veras jej

Gracias por siempre comentar besos

Haru: eso que dijiste de componer juntos me ha dado una idea, te aviso que por ahí te la voy a robar, gracias por comentar Haru-chan

Besos

Ahora si vayamos al capi

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: arreglando las notas<p>

Kyoko llego rápido a la puerta rosa chillón del aula de prácticas, lo bueno era que todavía era temprano, empujando la puerta para afuera noto que se encontraba Kuón sentada viendo unos papeles y no había nadie en ese momento, cuando quiso dar un paso más para entrar Kanae paso como la reina del mundo pisándola con el taco de sus botas en su dedo descubierto y haciéndose la importante

-buenas días profesor Kuón, soy…-fue interrumpida

-sabe señorita Kanae, solamente porque tenga un taco de aguja alto no le da derecho de pisar a los demás, solamente le voy a dar una advertencia, no se le ocurra volver a hacerlo, si-dijo Kuón con una sonrisa que irradiaba luz y más luz

Kanae del susto cayó al piso, sonreír cuando uno está enojado, eso sí es raro, Kyoko por lo menos, había recibido justicia divina respecto al desprecio y dolor que habían recibido sus deditos pequeñitos del pie, y el minuto que faltaba llego y dio comienzo a la clase de practica

-bueno demos comienzo a esta clase, donde como ya deberían saber, practicar con el piano, primero antes de decirles cuales son mis reglas especiales me gustaría que me digan sus nombres, edad, a que se dedican y porque están aquí-dijo Kuón- para hacerlo sencillo empiezo yo, mi nombre es Kuón Hizuri soy un pianista profesional graduado de la universidad de USA, conocido como el pianista n1, tengo 23 años, y estoy aquí para mostrarles a ustedes el arte en práctica del piano-dijo Kuón muy alegre

Kanae suspiro- mi nombre es Kanae Kotonami, tengo 20 años, no les interesa a que me dedico y vine aquí porque se me dio la regalada gana- dijo Kanae fría e indiferente como siempre

Kyoko quedo asombrada por lo que había dicho Kanae, pero luego de un segundo lo ignoro- mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami, tengo 19 años, no me dedico a nada por ahora y vine aquí porque deseo aplastar a ese maldito bicho llamado Sho y hacer que sufra-dijo Kyoko con el semblante oscuro y aterrador, lo que asusto a Kanae y dejo asombrado a Kuón

-bueno ahora les diré mis reglas además de las que ya saben, primero yo considero la responsabilidad muy importante, yo quiero miembros trabajadores que sean serios en esto del piano, no tolerare a nadie que sea irresponsable, y cuando toquen el piano deberán trasmitir los pensamientos que yo les ordene, yo de a poco hare que practiquen con diferentes melodías y deben trasmitir cuando tocan el sentimiento requerido para cada situación, luego hare que ustedes misma hagan las melodías con la letra, pero les recalco que uno puede tocar de maravilla el piano, pero si uno no trasmite los sentimientos requeridos, para mí es un total fracaso-sentencio Kuón con una mirada oscura- entendido-dijo con una sonrisa

Kyoko y Kanae asintieron del miedo y temor

-excelente, comencemos la clase con una pequeña melodía muy fácil, aquí traje las partituras, empezaremos con esto-dijo Kuón sacando las partituras

Kyoko cuando Kuón dijo que iba a empezar, sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar como si hubiera un terremoto, y no es muy lejano a lo que sucedía en el interior, en su mente, empezaron a caerle lágrimas, quiso escapar de ese maldito momento, pero lamentablemente, ya era muy tarde para escapar, otro ataque de pánico había comenzado, intento pararse y terminar con esta situación, pero sintió como que todo giraba, maso menos como la rotación de la tierra pero la velocidad a unos 500 kms, sus piernas también temblaban, Kyoko solo quería que parara ya, Kyoko poniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre sus hombros comenzó a hacer presión, pensando que con eso lograría que parara, pero no sirvió de nada, y en su visión mental ni que hablar, cuando dio otro paso tropezó para dirigirse al piso, pero no llego porque alguien abrazo su tembloroso y rígido cuerpo

-tranquila, no pasa nada, no contengas eso, déjalo salir, yo te ayudare si hace falte, nunca te soltare la mano, te lo prometí que nunca te abandonare-dijo Kuón dándole un abrazo a su pupila

Kyoko en ese momento, dejo de temblar, su cuerpo que se encontraba frio y tieso, se vio calentado por el cálido cuerpo de su tutor y que en unos pocos minutos volvió a la normalidad

-mejor-dijo Kuón con una sonrisa

Kyoko asintió- gracias-dijo ella en un susurro de felicidad pura

-bueno prosigamos… al parecer mi manager se llevó esas partituras por error, así que ahora lo voy a buscar y las traigo, espérenme un momento-dijo Kuón mientras se fue apurado, el primer error del hombre exigente del piano

Quedando solas Kyoko y Kanae, se daba un aire de momento incomodo hasta que Kanae con rostro desafiante pronuncio estas palabras

-con razón que estas aquí, a pesar de que eres una estúpida en este arte del piano, como tienes una relación amorosa con el profesor Kuón, puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, la verdad que te rebajaste muy mal al venderte por un hombre, para conseguir lo que quieres

Kyoko frunció el ceño- yo no estoy en una relación amorosa con Kuón, yo estoy aquí porque mis padres le pidieron a Kuón que me enseñara a tocar bien el piano, lo cual perdí por culpa de tu asqueroso novio-dijo Kyoko enojada

-por lo menos el profesor Kuón tiene buen gusto, y te creo, porque no creo que alguien se enamore de una mujer plana y sin ningún atractivo sexual, y además extraña, sabes te tendrían que internar en un psiquiátrico y dejar que las personas como yo que tienes el verdadero talento estén acá, te aseguro que ni duraras dos días acá-dijo Kanae casi a los gritos- y por cierto con razón tus padres le pidieron al profesor Kuón que te enseñara, porque no te soportan, acéptalo, NADIE TE QUIERE-dijo Kanae

Kyoko con esas últimas palabras exploto, y con la cabeza agacha le dio una bofetada a Kanae, rápida pero dolorosa a la vez, Kanae se quedó un momento impactada, pero luego reaccionando le dio un puñetazo en el labio a Kyoko, haciendo que esta última cayera al piso

-nadie me golpea niña rica-dijo Kanae lanzándose sobre Kyoko y agarrándola del cuello- maldita zorra desearas no haber nacido, espero que te sea un honor conocer mi yo malo-dijo esto mientras apretaba mas fuerte el cuello de Kyoko, y bueno Kyoko no se quedaba atrás, estirar del pelo a una chica creída como Kanae era el peor castigo merecido y lo peor no era de una zona cualquiera, sino, la parte de la nuca, un tremendo dolor sentiría, Kyoko estaba a punto de morir asfixiada y Kanae de quedarse calva hasta que apareció la autoridad mayor:

-basta, dejen de pelear-dijo Kuón corriendo separando a Kyoko y Kanae- por favor señoritas siéntense que vamos a hablar un momento-dijo el con el semblante ahora cambiado

Las dos miembros de la sección love me piano se sentaron obligadamente en sus asientos, sin esperarse la reacción de su tranquilo profesor

-esto es una vergüenza es inaceptable-dijo el profesor Kuón furioso

-pero ella empezó- dijo Kyoko tratando de defenderse

-no, esa mocosa estúpida es la que está molestando profesor Kuón-dijo Kanae

-primero, dejen de echarse la culpa, aceptan que la culpa es de las dos, y segundo, no permitiré señorita Kanae que insulte a su compañera, tercero, al parecer hay que repetirles cual es la normas de convivencia entre los miembros de esta sección, Kyoko ¿me las puedes repetir?

-no se permiten conflictos o divisiones entre miembros de una sección

-correcto y Kanae ¿cuál es la consecuencia de no acatar esa regla?

-la expulsión inmediata

-exacto, la verdad es una vergüenza que dos miembros adultos, estén actuando como bebes, y lo hacen por voluntad propia, porque ustedes me respondieron correctamente el reglamento, dejen de poner sus problemas personales en la clase, como dijiste Kanae el castigo es la expulsión inmediata, pero tienen muchísimo potencial, así que, no le diré nada al presidente, pero ustedes tendrán que hacer algo también

-¿qué tenemos que hacer?

-tienes que componer juntas una canción acerca de la amistad, y esa canción saldrá en un comercial, sino siento la esencia de la amistad en esa canción, serán expulsadas

-¿cuánto tiempo tenemos límite para hacer la canción?-dijo Kanae seria

-mañana es el comercial, así que, si o si la deben componer hoy en todo el día, por eso pospondré la clase de hoy, y les digo que yo me daré cuenta cuando la escuche mañana si la compusieron juntas, sino ya saben los que les espera-dijo Kuón saliendo del aula un tanto estresado y furioso

Kyoko y Kanae se quedaron calladas y en otro silencio incomodo Kanae se levantó, saco un papel, escribió con una lapicera en él y se lo entrego a Kyoko:

-aquí tienes mi dirección, ven a mi casa las 2 pm para hacer ese estúpido trabajo y evitar la expulsión de las dos-dijo Kanae yéndose del aula

* * *

><p>Kyoko se quedó preocupada, enojada y frustrada, salió de LME y se fue sola para la mansión Hizuri que no estaba muy lejos de LME , solo caminaría unas cuadras y tomaría un colectivo, cuando estaba a una cuadra de la parada del colectivo reconoció a un auto negro que se acercó y estaciono enfrente de ella<p>

-Kyoko sube-dijo Yukihito mientras se bajaba la ventana del co-piloto y dejaba ver a manager de Kuón

-ahh..-dijo mientras había la puerta de atrás- gracias Kuón-dijo Kyoko un poco despacio

Hubo un silencio considerable en el auto, hasta que Yukihito se ahogaba de la tensión que había en medio de esos dos, y para terminar ese aire incomodo dijo:

-y ¿cómo estuvieron las clases con el profesor Kuón?-pregunto Yukihito inocentemente

-eso no te importa Yukihito-dijo Kuón con una mirada fría y llena de miedo, que avisaba condena de muerta si seguía preguntando

Después siguió el tormentoso silencio, hasta que llegaron a la propiedad Hizuri donde dejaron a Kyoko

-que ustedes no bajan-dijo Kyoko

-no, Kuón tienes que hacer un trabajo en la opera del centro, así que es mejor que nos vayamos nosotros dos ahora, chau Kyoko-dijo Yukihito

Entonces el auto se fue del portón de la residencia, Kyoko luego de eso entro y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el coche<p>

-Kuón dime que fue lo que sucedió, para que ahora estés tan frio con Kyoko, no me digas que paso algo en la clase

-no pasó nada Yukihito, y que tiene de malo que sea frio con ella, yo no tengo la obligación de ser amable con ella, mi obligación es enseñarle piano nada mas-dijo Kuón

-es cierto que no es tu obligación hacerlo, pero lo que pasa es que siento que no eres el mismo Kuón que yo conozco, siento que estas así porque sucedió algo, que ocurrió, y no me mientas porque tú no eres de tratar mal a las mujeres-dijo Yukihito, dejando un segundo a Kuón pensando

-no sé si viste el cuello de Kyoko, pero en ese lugar lo tiene lleno de rasguños y está todo morado, y con marcas de asfixia, yo no sé lo que sucedió, después de voy a preguntarle a Kyoko y Kanae, pero cuando yo vine de ir a buscar las partituras, las vi a las dos tiradas en el piso, Kanae agarrándola del cuello con fuerza y Kyoko sujetándole los pelos de las nuca y toda la cabeza con fuerza, y me enoje, me puse muy tenso y frustrado, luego les grite de su incompetencia al pelearse y les ordene hacer una canción con ritmo de piano para el comercial de mañana

-ya veo con respecto al comercial, no es el que buscaban a dos chicas jóvenes para que compongan una canción de la amistad

-ese mismo

-estás loco Kuón, en ese comercial van a venir profesionales de todas las regiones, y ella son solo unas novatas, ni en un millón de años lograran ganarles-dijo Yukihito

-tu no escuchaste como toca el piano Kyoko y menos las increíbles melodías que hace Kanae, yo te aseguro que ganaran, te doy mi palabra de pianista si hace falta, solamente deben trabajar en equipo-dijo Kuón con una sonrisa

-lo dudo mucho, pero si tú lo dices así está bien- dijo Yukihito

* * *

><p>En la mansión Hizuri<p>

Después del rato que Kyoko descanso en su cuarto de lo estresante que resultaba eso, todo junto, la primera vez que alguien lograba parar sus ataques de pánico y la brindaba una paz que ni ella misma podía describir con palabras

Después una de sus tantas peleas, admitía que Kanae tiene fuerza, se nota que tuvo bastante peleas como ella, de hecho, esa chica le había dejado el cuello morado de tanto estrujarlo con sus asquerosas manos blancas con francesita, pero bueno ella le había dado una bofetada, pero por lo menos le había arrancado unos cuantos mechones de su horroroso pelo negro azulado

Después de meditar un poco, en que haría para evitar sacarle los ojos, bajo de su cuarto, aviso a Juliet que justo estaba en casa que se iría a la casa de una compañera de sección, para un trabajo, subió a la limosina, pero antes de tomar el camino para la casa de Kanae, fue a la panadería de la familia Hizuri donde recogió un pastel de chocolate repostero, que era una ofrende de paz, para comer con el té, y se dirigió en la limosina a el hogar de Kanae

-miss Kyoko ya llegamos a la dirección que está en el papel-dijo el chofer mientras abría la puerta

-gracias Joe, voy a llamar cuando precise que me recojas-dijo Kyoko saliendo de la limosina, despidiéndose de Joe y contemplando un casa gigante con un montón de puertas y escaleras

-qué raro…. Que es esto.. Será eso a lo cual los pobres llaman dúplex donde es un edificio con un montón de departamentos y donde viven todos juntos, pero cuál será la puerta de departamento de Kanae.. ya sé, voy a golpear a la primera puerta y en esa pregunto por ella-dijo Kyoko mientras subía la escalera con su pastel de chocolate, y golpeo la primera puerta, y de esa salió un hombre de, aparentemente, la misma edad que Kyoko con el abdomen desnudo y los pantalones por la cintura

-si-dijo el joven con rostro cansado, pero recargado cuando vio a Kyoko

-ettoo…ummm-dijo Kyoko nerviosa toda colorada

-que no me digas un abdomen de un hombre desnudo

Kyoko se puso más colorada y con el pastel en brazos se tapó la cara

-tranquila cariño sin nervios, yo te ayudare a que dejes de tenerle vergüenza a los hombres-dijo el joven mientras abrazaba a Kyoko

-nii-chan deja de molestar a los invitados-dijo una voz familiar saliendo de la otra puerta con un aura oscura

-perdón one-sama, es que estaba aburrido-dijo el joven saliéndose del abrazo y cerrando la puerta del miedo

Kyoko quedo en un estado de shock total, hasta que Kanae decidió

-ese es mi hermano pequeño, perdona si te molesto, quieres pasar-dijo Kanae en vos baja, pero las ultimas casi se escucharon

-¿qué dijiste no te escuche?-dijo Kyoko

-que entres de una maldita buena vez a mi departamento, para hacer esa maldita tarea que ese profesor nos ordenó hacer en equipo-dijo Kanae gritando

El lado oscuro de Kyoko vino de visita, y al parecer vino para darle una lección a Kanae

-yo sé que como yo, no tienes ni la menor ganar de trabajar conmigo, y yo prefiero morir y que quemen mi cadáver antes de tener que hacer algo contigo, pero me lo aguanto, porque me tomo este trabajo en serio, así que, mejor es que tú también lo hagas, y madurez de una maldita buena vez, porque con esa actitud lo único que conseguirás será más trabajo conmigo, así que madura un poco baka-sempai- Kyoko estaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica con un paso de modelo entro al departamento, dejando a Kanae helada del miedo

Adentro del departamento era lindo ordenado, se notaba que era para solo una persona, pero la cuestión era, acaso el joven de hace rato era su hermano mayor, bueno tampoco iba a ser chusma, pero eso la llamaba la cuestión, lamentablemente ella nunca tuvo hermanos y no tuvo la suerte de tener alguien con quien jugar, con quien decirle sus secretos, que la defendiera cuando ella se metiera en líos, lo rogaba a sus padres tener un hermano o hermana, pero siempre le decían que con ella era suficiente, además, de que tenía a su amigo Sho que sería como su hermano, pero todos sabemos, en especial Kyoko, que era todo lo contrario a un hermano

Siguiendo con la realidad, Kanae noto que Kyoko estaba pensativa, pero no le dio importancia, porque debía acostumbrarse a las estupideces de su compañera, sino, seria expulsada de inmediato, pero noto que Kyoko tenía una caja que pudo reconocer como caja de repostería y por curiosidad dijo

-¿que hay en la bolsa?-dijo Kanae con ojos como gato curioso

-ah, es que te quería pedir perdón por golpear y arrancarte de los pelos y traje esto, yo sé que no es mucho, pero es para que, si tú lo deseas, tomar el té juntas-dijo Kyoko con la cabeza baja

-como que no es mucho, es uno de los pasteles de chocolate más fino que ha visto, yo siempre quise comer uno así, pero mi familia nunca tuvo un medio para comprármelo- dijo Kanae impresionada viendo esa torta exquisita de chocolate

Y no estaba equivocada, esa torta era del chocolate europeo, proveniente de suiza, unos de los chocolates más ricos del mundo (si aquí está leyendo una persona europea, por favor dígame si estoy equivocada o no, yo solo busque en internet y provee un yogurt chocolate suizo, así que no tengo ni la menos idea) relleno con un mousse en la parte de arriba en forma de rosas, muy elegante y sofisticado, pero lo elegante y sofisticado para una persona común y corriente es demasiado caro, pero para Kyoko no era problema ya que ella tenía bastante dinero para comprarse o encargar unos 1000 por día, siguiendo con la realidad

-me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que perdones mi incompetencia por abofetearte y arrancarte tus pelos, después de terminar la canción hoy o mañana me gustaría llevarte a la peluquería de la familia para que te arreglen el desastre que te hice en el pelo-dijo Kyoko con una cara de felicidad

Kanae del asombro cayó al piso y se puso a gritar- acaso eres más estúpida de lo que pensé

-¿de que estas hablando que hice de malo?

-porque me pides a cada rato perdón y perdón, e incluso me traes un pastel de chocolate y me dices de ir mañana a la peluquería, porque haces todo esto no te das cuenta que te trato siempre peor que un perro, eso me fastidia de la gente, que se hace la persona que aguanta todo tus defectos y luego anda hablando a tus espaldas

-pero yo tuve algo de culpa, yo te molestaba, te arranque los pelos y te abofetees y por eso quiero pedirte perdón, como una persona adulta arregla sus asuntos con otro adulto

-tu no tuviste nada de culpa, yo fui la que provoque, cuando estuviste mal te critique, casi te mato asfixiada, y te sigo insultando y tu como si nada

-entonces yo te perdono todo eso, y no te preocupes yo no hablare a tus espaldas-dijo Kyoko tendiéndole una mano a Kanae

-pero antes, te quiero decir la verdad, yo en realidad no estoy saliendo con Sho, hace un montón que no sé nada de él, antes de que yo terminara la escuela habíamos dejado de salir-dijo Kanae levantándose

-pero.. Para que ese bastardo quiso salir contigo, si no duraron ni dos meses-dijo Kyoko curiosa

-bueno, en realidad salía conmigo por dos razones solamente, para presumirle a todos que salía con la sempai más linda de la academia y lo otro fue porque mi familia poseía unas antiguas y valiosas partituras de Beethoven, de una canción famosa que se había perdido con el tiempo, yo planeaba estudiar piano para comprender mejor la melodías y lograr interpretarla a la perfección, pero ese bastardo sin nombre, vino una vez a mi hogar en Japón cuando yo estaba sola y me las robo, y por suerte, con todas mis fuerzas pude agarrar un fragmento de las partituras, pero no entiendo nada, así que, yo creo que comprendiendo mejor el piano lograre interpretar todas las piezas restantes-dijo Kanae mostrando el fragmento

-ya veo, y porque puedo saber me mentiste respecto a que seguían saliendo-dijo Kyoko con ternura

-estaba celosa, a primera vista parecías una chica perfecta, con padres famosos y millonarios, tienes unas cualidades que muy pocos tienes, en donde quieras puedes encontrar a alguien que te amé, tienes gente que se preocupa por ti, gente que te ayuda, pudiste seguir adelante y ahora estas a punto de cumplir tu sueño, y..y .. yo te envidiaba porque yo vivo en un dúplex por una pensión con mi hermano, mis padres nunca me llaman, no tengo amigos, y los que tuve siempre hablaban mal de mí a mis espaldas, y no siento ser feliz-dijo Kanae con un rostro serio

-pero yo no tengo la vida perfecta que parece, de hecho ojala la tuviera, a pesar que mis padres me enviaron con los Hizuri por sus preocupación, nunca, pero nunca se preocuparon por lo que me sucedía, de hecho, yo sufro de ataques de pánico cuando estoy cerca de un piano, me quede muy traumada por lo que me hiso Sho, cada vez que veo o toco un piano, me vienen a la mente ese doloroso momento, por eso vine a esta sección, para superar estos ataques y poder vengarme de Sho en mi mente, y nunca tuve amigos, de hecho, por ser la prometida de Sho muchas chicas me odiaban y me insultaban seguido, y cuando me vine para estados unidos tuve muchas peleas en las preparatorias de ahí, tuve que terminar la preparatoria en casa y siempre me encontraba en mi cuarto oscuro detestando al piano y a la gente buena, pero nadie tiene vida perfecta, pero eso no quiere decir que no luchemos el día a día-dijo Kyoko recordando las palabras de Kuón

Kanae sonrió y dijo-bueno empecemos ya con la canción de la amistad yo compongo la melodía y tú haces la letra, así note agarra un ataque

-okey-dijo Kyoko sonriendo

Pusieron manos a la obra desde el mediodía hasta la noche estuvieron componiendo hasta que terminaron la canción, Kyoko al final, tuvo que llamar a Juliet para avisarle que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Kanae y diciéndole que a la mañana venga Joe que irían a la mansión para arreglarse para la audición, pero no falto que Juliet dijera de venir después a la mansión para que las arregle Jelly, porque seguro las elegirían en su audición y Kyoko a regañadientes acepto

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Kyoko y Kanae se despertaron desayunaron, Kyoko le explico la propuesta de Juliet y Kanae sin dudarlo dijo que si, después de un rato, vino a buscarlas Joe y se fueron directo a LME donde el presidente les daría sus nuevos uniformes, y así fue, Kyoko le fue otorgada un pantalón chupinado color verde esperanza y una blusa de mangas holgada rosa chillón y unos tacos de 10 centímetros del mismo color<p>

Kanae en su caso recibió un vestido rosa chillón con un montón de corazoncitos rosa, un pañuelo color blanco y unas sandalias abiertas sin taco de cuña color durazno

Las dos pensaban como se las idearían para matar al presidente por sus atuendos más llamativos y muy extravagantes, pero como el tiempo era importante ese momento solo se fueron directo a la primera clase con Sawara, luego termino esa clase y antes de marcharse Sawara les dio la dirección para la audición, ambas se miraron, ya era hora de irse a la audición y Kanae dijo

-Kyoko yo toco el piano y te hago los coros y tu canta, y para evitar tus ataques te tendrás que vendar los ojos con este pañuelo, y no te preocupes yo inventare una excusa para que lo permitan-dijo Kanae sacándose el pañuelo y después de eso, se marcaron para la audición

* * *

><p>En un lugar de USA se encontraban juez de la audición y manager hablando<p>

-tú ¿crees que Kyoko arreglo sus asuntos con Kanae?-dijo Yukihito viendo a Kuón sereno y tranquilo

-te lo aseguro, incluso anoche no vino a la mansión y me dijo mama que se había quedado a dormir en lo de Kanae, así que supongo que hicieron las paces

-eso esperemos, me imagino que no les dijiste nada respecto a que tú eres uno de los jueces de esta audición

Kuón se quedó callado

-Kuón eres todo un malvado, pero me impacienta saber cómo se les ira a ella.. ah mira ya llegaron- dijo Yukihito yendo a donde estaban Kanae y Kyoko

* * *

><p>-Kyoko será mejor que te pongas ya el pañuelo, en un rato va a empezar y no estamos tan lejos de ser las primeras-dijo Kanae al oído de Kyoko<p>

-está bien-dijo en un susurro

Cuando Kyoko se fue al baño apareció Yukihito

-un gusto de conocerte Kanae Kotonami –dijo Yashiro dándole un apretón de manos a Kanae

-ehh…. Etoo… ¿quién eres?, no te conozco-dijo Kanae

-oh perdona mi nombre es Yukihito Yashiro, soy el manager de Kuón, seguro no me conoces, pero yo sí, tu eres una compañera de Kyoko en la sección love me piano

-ya veo, es un honor, perdone mi reacción de antes, es que soy japonesa y no estoy muy acostumbrada a dar esta clase de saludo, digamos que somos más reservados-dijo Kanae con un ligero rubor

-no te preocupes por eso, de hecho se hablar japonés, si te resulta más cómodo que hablar inglés puedes contar conmigo-dijo Yukihito

-gracias…. Ahora tengo que irme, Kyoko está tardando mucho, me voy a fijar que me sucede, luego si lo desea, podemos seguir hablando Yashiro-san… digo Yukihito-dijo Kanae mientras corría corría

Kanae se dirigió al baño, busco a su amiga, que no le había sucedido nada, pero no podía ver nada así que la guio hasta el asiento para los que audicionaban hoy y después de toda la bienvenida y presentar a los jueces que eran nada y nada menos que:

Kuón Hizuri como primer juez, pianista profesional

Amamiya Chiori joven pianista, que se dedica a la música desde muy joven

Y Ruriko Matsunai joven cantante profesional, casi iguala a Kuón en popularidad

Empezaron a subir todas los que audicionaban, los cuales admitían Kanae y Kyoko tenían un gran talento, hasta que llegó el turno de las jóvenes, pero Chiori pregunto

-¿porque esa chica tiene una venda en los ojos?-dijo chiori curiosa

-ehhh.. es parte de la canción-dijo Kanae nerviosa

-interesante, darle más vida a la canción poniéndose en la situación en donde se produce la letra, muy brillante, excelente-dijo Kuón

Ruriko solamente hizo un suspiro de superioridad

Empezó la melodía y Kanae hablo

-esta canción es dedicada a todos lo que tienen una persona especial

-a la cual consideran su amigo-termino Kyoko

Kuón solo sonrió y empezó la música

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dejo acá, sino hubiera sido un capitulo de 100000 palabras, pero es estresante cuando no paras más, espero que les haya gustado mucho<strong>

**Adelanto como siempre**

**Capítulo 7: melodía completa**

**-Kyoko sal ya es hora de que salgas a mostrar tu talento al público- dijo Juliet **

**-no sé si me queda bien el vestido y con este aspecto-dijo Kyoko un poco despacio**

**-pero si te ves hermosa, no imaginas que te están mirando, solo ven acá-dijo Jelly **

**-y no te preocupes por tu apariencia Kyoko lo importante es cómo vas a poder cantar sin estar presente**

**-okey-dijo Kyoko saliendo de atrás de la puerta y mostrándose a los presentes**

**-no puede ser-dijo en susurro Kuón con la boca abierta**

**Nos vemos besos y por cierto **

**Me está costando un poco actualizar, así que ahora, actualizare mis fict**

**Dos o uno por semana, perdonen pero se me acaba muy seguido el tiempo, espero que lo comprendan besos**


	7. Melodía completa

Sé que merezco la pena de cadena perpetua sorry!

Estuve medio vaga con los fict, y eso que mi penitencia termino hace 1 semana y media, pero me voy a justificar cuando termine este chapie, pero también contestare los review

Mutemuia: la verdad, siendo totalmente sincera contigo, ni me di cuenta que había puesto palabras del estilo de Sho, pensé acaso esta chica está loca o que pensé, pero luego me puse a revisar de nuevo el dialogo de Kanae y Kyoko y me di cuenta de la pura realidad, nota de vida, no volver a escribir por impulso jejej, muchas gracias por tu review

Cuchufleta: me pone feliz que te haya gustado ese momento de confesión de ellas dos, y este chapie la verdad que lo dejo para todas las que tienes un ser especial, por el cual darían la vida (me refiero obvio, a los amigos XD)

Haru: siempre me sacas una sonrisa con tus lindas palabras, espero que te guste este capi, y por favor que tu paciencia dure como siempre, gracias por tu review

Tsuruga lian 1412: me pone feliz que te guste este fic, espero que sepas cual es la canción, ya que este tendrá unas partes de son fic, si no escúchala es muy bella, gracias por comentar

Y dando terminando esto, comencemos ya!

Pero antes, skip beat no me pertenece, sino a la querida Nakamura-sensei (y por cierto, según lo que vimos en el raw 222 es muy malvada y nos deja siempre con la intriga) ni la canción la amistad, esa es propiedad de Laura Pausini

Capítulo 7: melodía completa

Esa melodía que producía el piano con la ayuda de los bellos y perfecto movimiento de Kanae, era algo que producía una paz interior, acompañando con una sonrisa de ella mientras miraba a Kyoko que seguía parada y con los ojos todavía vendados, y la joven de corazón frágil abrió su boca dejando salir un sonido más bello que el de la melodía de Kanae

**La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma, **

**Es un sentimiento que no se te va **

**No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo **

**Cuando dos personas van volando juntos **

**Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente**

Las reacciones de todos podían variar, las demás personas que audicionaban se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver tan magnifico coro de ángeles celestial que salía de la boca de Kyoko, Chiori estaba con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, ella desde muy chica se había vuelto una joven profesional con el piano, lo que concierne estar y conocer a muchos pianistas y cantantes, pero nunca jamás alguien la impresiono como lo hizo esa joven novata japonesa llamada Mogami Kyoko

**Como dando un salto en la inmensidad**

** Y no habrá distancia **

**No la habrá **

**Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,**

Ruriko quería disimular pero no podía la impresión de ver a alguien, que por así decirlo, la hizo temblar de miedo y asombro, pero su orgullo no le permitió reconocer en su corazón que Kyoko cantaba con una vos ten increíble y magnifica que te dejaba helada y con la piel de gallina

**Ya siempre **

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**Porque en cada sitio que esté, **

**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré **

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**Nos encontraremos unidos **

**Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino**

y Kuón ni que decir, aunque sus emociones faciales sean muy difíciles de describir y a veces inusuales en los momentos, hasta un niño de tres años sabría que se había quedado mudo al maravillarse por el canto de esa joven, solamente conocía hace dos días a esa chica y no dejaba de sorprenderla, primero sabia tocar a la perfección una melodía de piano y ahora cantaba con un timbre de vos, sintiendo a ese pianista número uno feliz, quería vivir escucharla todos el tiempo, se sentía vivo, cautivado y como que algo en su alma vibraba en sus adentros, pero como era posible que la vos de su alumna le causara todo tipo de esas emociones confusas

**En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo, **

**Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos **

**Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso, **

**No te queda duda, yo te encontraré **

**No estarás ya solo Yo estaré **

**Continuando el vuelo que **

**Te lleve con mi corazón, **

**Ya siempre**

Kyoko comenzó rígida la canción, pero de apoco y apoco comenzó a moverse, no a bailar y correr como una cachorra, pero uno que otro paso hacia, además de los gestos, hacia muchos gestos, moviendo la cabeza, las manos, etc, lo que ganaba puntos, se animaba de apoco, se pero el problema ahora era que aunque cantara como Madonna, como dijo su tutor, si uno lo siente la canción no sirve de nada haberla escrito

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**Porque en cada sitio que esté, **

**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré **

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**No nos queda más que un camino, **

**Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos**

La cabeza de Kyoko daba mil por vueltas, cada tecla que se escuchaba la volvía más débil, su mente de nuevo le jugaba una mala pasada, era un miedo terrorífico, sentía como volvía el recuerdo con un olor y sensación a gris que parecía muerte junto con un corazón con un ruido de llanto de princesa, sentía un grito desierto y triste que nunca sale de su boca

volvía a ser como antes, las personas, las cosas e incluso ella misma se sentía como una fruta negra que el cielo muerde, y la muerte del mundo cae en su vida, pero en todo en ese estrecho gris con un color negro de muerte se vio una luz brillante

**Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar, **

**Todas las cosas que vives **

**Si son sinceras como tú, y yo, **

**Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán**

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**Porque en cada sitio que esté, **

**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré **

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**Que esté,**

** porque en cada sitio que esté, **

**Y que esté **

**Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón **

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**Nos encontraremos unidos, **

**Uno en brazos del otro, **

**Es el destino**

Kanae ya hace rato que se percató de que Kyoko no estaba bien, se notaba rígida y nerviosa, aunque pareciera que está bien, se estaba pudriendo de dolor, por lo que ella decidió tomar manos a la obra y cantar esa parte de la canción para sacar a Kyoko de ese trance maligno y doloroso, total no se notaba, le daba más vida a la canción

Y lo que ocurrió después de cantar fue bueno y muy positivos resultadas

**Es el destino **

**Porque en cada sitio que estés, **

**Porque en cada sitio que esté, **

**En las cosas que vives, **

**Yo también viviré**

Kyoko secada de su trance oscuro de un tiro se sacó el pañuelo con una sonrisa feliz dándole una mirada de alegría a Kanae, y acercándose y dándole una sonrisa sincera y con algunas lágrimas de agradecimientos, nunca pero nunca habría salido de ese prólogo de la verdadera oscuridad y muerte, sino fuera por su nueva amiga Kanae, estaría peor en ese momento y reaccionaria de una manera imaginable

Lo interesante, algo que ni Kyoko ni Kanae se dieron cuenta, solo Kuón fue que Kyoko se había acercado sin ningún problema al piano al momento de ver a Kanae, eso dio de respuesta una sonrisa de orgullo de parte del profesor a sus alumnas, en especial a Kyoko

Después terminar de cantar, fueron alabadas con todos los asistentes e incluso los jueces de pie dando aplausos

−¿que sucedió?−dijeron Kanae y Kyoko al mismo tiempo al ver la reacción de todos

−eso es porque ustedes con la melodía con una letra llena de emociones, demostrando una verdadera amistad, con sentimientos como la lealtad, la confianza, el amor de amigos, etc, esos nos conmovió agregándole también la vos hermosa y cálida de Kyoko que quedaba muy bien con la canción y con su forma de interpretar la letras en cada gesto movimiento, reacción, daba un aura de verdaderas amigas, aunque al principio daba como solamente tocar y cantar casi al final se volvió algo para todos nosotros real−concreto Kuón con una sonrisa

Ruriko suspiro con su ego inflado como un globo aéreo− por favor Kuón con todo el respeto del mundo y como compañera jurado, no crees que perdiste la cabeza−dijo Ruriko dejando a todos asombrados

−y ¿porque esta tonta conclusión Ruriko?−dijo Kuón con una sonrisa

Ruriko se asustó un poco, era una de las pocas personas que además de Kanae y Kyoko, eran inmunes a las sonrisas de Kuón− y no es obvio, adulando como si fueran una profesionales a esas novatas, solo porque son tus alumnas, eso solo te sirve para inflar tu ego, para mi verdad que fue una pérdida de tiempo estar sentada acá juzgando a un montón de fracasados que no tienen nada que hacer acá, porque ninguno demostró lo que se espera de un profesional

−yo no estoy tratando con imparcialidad a nadie, ni me estoy inflando el ego como tú, yo solo se reconocer por mi largo tiempo en el mundo del espectáculo musical se reconocer quien tiene talento y quien no, además que trabajando con diferente tipos de personas me doy cuenta quien actúa como un profesional y quien

−vaya vaya, claro como no podía dudar de tu, el gran y excelente pianista n1 de usa, es cual es todo un perfectito que nadie le puede cuestionar nada de nada, porque lo que él dice lo es−dijo Ruriko mientras Chiori que estaba en el medio se encontraba aturdida

−no me estoy exaltando a mí mismo, de hecho, me saco el sombrero delante de estas jóvenes si hace falta para demostrar que en mi punto de vista hicieron un excelente trabajo, pero lo que ahora me doy cuenta, es que la única que no actúa como profesional, eres tu Ruriko, siendo que tendría que dar el ejemplo a los novatos y no a ponerte con caprichos infantiles que son demasiado irritantes y poniéndote a discutir porque el sol no gira a tu alrededor, así será mejor que te marches de aquí, hasta que seas profesional de una vez, o no querrás que tu agencia se entere−dijo Kuón dando punto

Ruriko se enfureció un poco pero a regañadientes se fue del lugar de ensayo

Todos dieron un aplauso por la valiente acción de Kuón de empujar del caballo a Ruriko, ahora seguía la opinión de la otra jueza

−la verdad que estoy muy impresionada, esto es algo muy exuberante, como dijo Kuón son todas unas profesionales a pesar de tener la apariencia y ser novatas, no creo que hayas dudas verdad Kuón−dijo Chiori con una sonrisa

−ninguna, chicas ustedes quedan para el comercial el cual se llevara a cabo en tres meses, yo mañana les daré los horarios y la dirección donde se llevará acabo los ensayos para dicho comercial, ya que además de ustedes, otros actores participaran para ese comercial, pero por ahora felicidades−dijo Kuón con una sonrisa victoriosa

Las chicas felices y contentas se abrazaron de la emoción dando vueltas y con una que otra lágrima saliendo en fuga, trasmitiéndose sentimientos de agradecimientos, ánimo y palabras como "nunca nos iremos para atrás"

Tres meses pasaron volando, las jóvenes seguían con su misma rutina, las diferencias fueron que ellas ya eran amigas, y algo que no cambio todavía fue el problema de Kyoko, Kuón lo notaba y por eso era muy flexible y razonable con Kyoko haciéndolo muy pocos ejercicios, lo que al mismo lo sorprendía siendo el siempre una persona exigente, siendo ahora por su alumna demasiado razonable para sus adentros, les iba muy bien en la sección aprendían un montón de cosas que ni se les ocurría

Y como se dice el tiempo se escapa siempre como fugitivo por la ventana, llego el esperado y anhelado día del comercial, donde las jóvenes se presentarían por primera vez

Kyoko por suerte no tuvo insomnio como la mayoría lo padece cuando pasara algo muy importante el siguiente día, se levantó muy alegre y bajo a recibir el desayuno

Cuando llego se encontró a la cocina vacía, a excepción de los sirvientes, y sin perder el tiempo se puso a desayunar sus tostadas con huevo frito y jugo de naranja, hasta que Kuón Hizuri entro al comedor principal donde estaba Kyoko degustando solo un desayuno americano

−no esperaba que te levantaras temprano−dijo Kuón sentándose enfrente de Kyoko

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

−la razón es que si te soy sincero yo pensé que estarías con insomnio y a esta hora recién estarías durmiendo, me pareció raro verte ahora temprano, no estas nerviosa

−un tanto si, pero no hasta el nivel de no poder dormir

−qué suerte que seas así, yo recuerdo mi primera presentación tocando el piano la hice solo y no pude dormir en toda la noche, tenía unas ojeras que solo faltare que estuvieran llenos de regalos, me tuvieron que poner cremas para ocultar las ojeras y una máscara, fue muy chistoso, porque era el único hombre en el vestidor de mujeres

Kyoko sonrió y dio unas risitas−¿que dirían las fanáticas de Kuón Hizuri si se enteraran esta confesión tuya de tus inicios?−dijo Kyoko riéndose más y viéndome como Kuón quedaba paralizado

−no dirás nada, por favor dime que guardaras este secreto−dijo Kuón nervioso

−está bien, este vergonzoso secreto de esta conversación murió−dijo Kyoko mientras Kuón suspiraba de alivio

−y ¿hoy no tienes clases con Sawara?

−no, nos dio libre el día de hoy ya que tenemos la presentación del comercial, de hecho Moko-san vendrá a las dos acá, ya que Jelly nos quiere arreglar para el evento

− ¿Moko-san?

−ahh, no te comente así es como le digo a Kanae

−ya veo hasta le pusiste un apodo de amiga, eso es bueno que te relaciones con otras personas, te hace mejor y pensando la diferencia de hace tres meses es muy notoria

−si lose, pero vamos de a poco todavía le tengo mucho miedo al piano, tuve que escaparme de muchos ensayos, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, será mejor que me vaya a seguir preparando−dijo Kyoko un poco seria mientras subía a las escaleras

**−yo se que puedes Kyoko solo es un poco de tiempo−**pensaba Kuón mientras veía a Kyoko subir las escaleras

Kyoko subió rápido a su habitación y apoyándose atrás de la puerta con las rodillas a nivel de la cabeza−tranquila Kyoko todo estará bien, puedes hacerlo−hasta que pensó algo−¡Corn!−dijo la joven buscando en su cajón

−sabes cómo te extraño, Corn mi primer amigo, la primera persona que con todo mi corazón ame por primera vez, me pregunto dónde estarás ahora, seguirás viviendo en esa linda cabaña de tus padres, como desearía volver a verte−dijo Kyoko con una carita de ternura y lleno de un sentimiento de calidez

−será posible que estés en Japón todavía, quisiera verte de nuevo, tu siempre me sacabas alguna sonrisa, me divertías y me contabas historias interesantes, además de darme datos interesantes sobre el piano que pensé que me serviría para ayudar a Shotarou con sus lecciones de piano, y así impresionarlo, pero que boba fui−dijo Kyoko con una cara de lamento y tristeza−bueno pero no reacciones mal Kyoko tranquila−dijo Kyoko apoyándose sobre la puerta hasta que…

−perdón Kyoko por llegar muy temprano, es decir, son 7 horas antes vine aquí, pero es que no pude dormir de los nervios y prefería estar contigo para calmarme, ya que si estoy sola estaría peor−dijo Kanae abriendo la puerta y haciendo que Kyoko que estaba apoyada sobre ella rodara y rodara como un tronco en una cascada por el piso

−Moko-san−dijo Kyoko levantándose y abrazando a su amiga

−mo! Kyoko estas toda lastimada, y llena de polvo, hoy tenemos la presentación y debemos lucir y actuar como profesionales, acordate que el director de la presentación si le causamos una buena impresión nos tendrá en cuenta para otros trabajos o de una buena impresión de nosotras a sus colegas

−es cierto perdón Moko-san perdona mi ignorancia−dijo Kyoko con ojos chibi llorando

−mo! Basta, estamos perdiendo tiempo muy importante en tus lloriqueos menos charla y más trabajar duro−dijo Kanae metiendo a Kyoko adentro y cerrando la puerta

Después de 7 horas encerradas en el cuarto de Kyoko, y que saliera la faceta perfeccionista de Kanae donde cada grave y agudo de Kyoko en su vos saliera perfecto, y sacando una estrategia para poder también llevar el pañuelo se encontraron con la bruja lista para empezar su misión de maquillar y arreglar a las jóvenes

Todos estaban emocionados, y todos iban a ir, era la primera presentación de Kyoko, la pequeña chica gótica que aborrecía el piano con toda su alma, ahora cantaría al compás de este, y Jelly como profesional en esto no dejo escapar a Kyoko y Kanae desde el mediodía hasta el último momento disponible

Todos solamente esperaban a las chicas, y Kuón como el señor muy puntual se le estaba acabando la paciencia para esperar a su futura tía y sus dos alumnas, el entendía que no era mujer para criticarlas y tratarlas mal por eso, pero tanto se debían tardar esas mujeres para ponerse un vestidos y unos tacos, peinarse y ponerse un rimen, era solamente una presentación de piano para un comercial, ni que fueran la entrega de oscares en la alfombra roja

Hasta que por fin su tia salió, pero lo raro es que sola

−qué bueno que se quedaron esperando, fue un trabajo muy lindo, me gusto en particular, al principio hice como me dijiste Darling a Kanae unos tonos purpuras o azules, pero termine guiándome por los tonos grises y marinos, te apuesto que quedo hermosa con su cabello negro de reflejos azules y su piel blanca y sus ojos grises−dijo Jelly dirigiéndose a Lory

−y bueno que nos muestre tu obra de arte, para eso estamos esperando bastante

−preséntate Kanae−dijo Jelly

Y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a esa joven con un vestido largo de gaza azul marino largo con un lazo con flores azules claro que empezaba en las costillas derechas yendo para arriba pasando el hombro izquierdo hasta llegar hasta la espalda donde estaban los omoplatos y unirse a una tela de gaza gruesa horizontal como un nudo y dejando contemplar un rombo de la espalda de la joven y con maquillaje de tonos plateados y el cabello con un par de ondas hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro con unos aros circulares plateados

−muy bella Kanae, la verdad Jelly hiciste un buen trabajo, no me esperaba menos de ti− dijo Juliet contemplando a Kanae

−lo mismo digo−dijo Kuu asombrados mientras Kanae estaba con la cabeza

−¿y Kyoko? tía−dijo Kuón

−pensé que salió contigo Kanae

−estaba atrás mio cuando abrí la puerta

−Kyoko sal ya es hora de que salgas a mostrar tu talento al público−dijo Juliet

−no sé si me queda bien el vestido y este aspecto−dijo Kyoko un poco despacio

−pero, si te ves hermosa, no te imagines que te estén mirando, solo ven acá−dijo Jelly

−y no te preocupes por tu apariencia Kyoko lo importante es cómo vas a cantar sin estar presente

−okey−dijo Kyoko saliendo de la puerta de atrás y mostrándose a los presentes

−no puedes ser− dijo en un susurro Kuón con la boca abierta

La joven Mogami salió de la puerta mostrando un vestido largo coral chifon de un hombro con pedrería en el abdomen en forma de hoja acostada de manera horizontal y un poco en el hombro con el maquillaje unos tonos duraznos y un con su cabello negro natural y sus bellos ojos reales dorados con un flequillo negro y el pelo bien lacio

Todos quedaron pasmados ante lo que veían, nadie se imaginaba que la joven Kyoko Mogami tuviera en realidad la apariencia tan bella que tenía, era oficial estaría prohibido el tinte y los lentes de contacto en esa casa

Kuón por su parte continuaba mudo ni dijo nada durante todo el viaje, en cierto lado fue extraño, apenas les dio animo a las chicas, y cuando digo esto me refiero a decir suerte Kanae, eso solo, y es así, Kyoko para el no existía, algo raro

Pero Kyoko no le presto mucha atención, estaba ya tan nerviosa con el piano para estar preocupándose por el depreció de su tutor, como todos se imaginan la presentación fue un éxito y quedaron todos pasmados, Lory se encontraba tan emocionado que se puso a llorar de la nostalgia

Después de la presentación y la felicitación de varios directores famoso y de sus colegas a las jóvenes cada una se marchó a su hogar, en el caso de Kyoko se fue en limosina y cuando llego se fue rápido a su habitación a sacarse todo los accesorios y el maquillaje que tenía en el rostro

Cuando termino de hacer escucho como golpeaban su puerta y cuando la joven fue a ver se encontré con una sorpresa

−Kuón ¿que haces aquí?, pensé que estarías durmiendo

−podemos hablar un momento Kyouko-chan−dijo Kuón sonando muy serio

− ¿Corn?

**Como me encanta hacerlos sufrir trogloditas jeje**

**Se imagina un giro de 360 grados jeejej**

**Y ahora el adelanto ni se lo imaginan pero primero justifico mi falta de actualización**

**1-la escuela me deja sin poder dormir, tengo ojeras hace como 5 dias que no se me van por lo que necesito descansar muchísimo**

**2-estuve en penitencia una semana sin compu, pero no me sirve de excusa porque eso fue a principio de mes**

**3-me enganche con un dorama que me encanto llamado you are beatifuls ya lo termine pero es coreano y eran 16 capítulos jeje, me lo termine de ver y no pare más jeej**

**Aquí les dejo el adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

**Capítulo 8: composición de la letra**

**−Kuón podes compórtate como un hombre maduro y hablar con Kyoko acerca de cuál sea el problema que tenga−dijo Lory**

**¬pero no entiendes tío, que esa mujer es la culpable que yo no crea en nada referente al amor**

**−de que hablas si a Kyoko lo conociste recién hace tres meses**

**−yo también pensé eso, pero la conocía antes cuando me yo le di todo y ella tuvo el descaro de dejarme por el maldito por el cual ahora ella esta traumada…**

**Wuajajajaja**

**Ya se porque Nakamura-sensei lo hace tan seguido, es divertido**

**Besos**


End file.
